


Intertwined

by an_aphorism



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Holidays, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Sexual Tension, Tentacles, mindmeld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 30,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_aphorism/pseuds/an_aphorism
Summary: A collection of Shiro/Keith threads from twitter. Short blurbs, typos, and all!Each chapter's tags is listed in the top author notes.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 74
Kudos: 298





	1. a soft love confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G 
> 
> Tags: love confession, kissing

The confession hangs in the air between them, and Keith inhales, tries to think frantically of how to recall his words, how to stop this madness before Shiro has to let him down. But then Shiro is gently pushing him back, caging him against the wall. His eyes are intense on Keith’s. He reaches in with his human hand, so soft, and tucks a strand of hair behind Keith’s ear. 

“Keith, I— same. I— “ an achingly tender smile turns the corners of Shiro’s lip. “I’ve loved you since the lions, since Kerberos, since before. Long. Too long to be just admitting it now.” Shiro laughs under his breath at himself. “I’m such a fool.”

“What?” Keith can’t breathe, can’t move. He’s caught, heart pounding. Shiro’s thumb moves across Keith’s cheek, down and down, touching the line of his mouth. 

“Does that surprise you?” Shiro says, low. His thumb traces the pink of Keith’s lower lip. “It shouldn’t. I’m always watching you. Can’t look away—“ The finger traces back and forth over his lip, sensitizing the skin. Shiro looks and touches. 

“Oh,” Keith says. The word almost gets Shiro’s finger to slip inside his mouth with the movement. His heart pounds. 

“I should kiss you now,” Shiro says then. He leans in closer so there’s barely any space. It’s just the two of them breathing the same air, Shiro’s hand still at the edge of Keith’s mouth. He looks down at Keith’s lips and then back up. Meets his eyes with that same intensity. “But I know how it’s going to feel,” Shiro says quietly, as though it’s a secret.

His hands move back up across Keith’s cheek and cups the side of his face. “It’s going to feel like everything, and it’s never going to be enough. I look and look and it’s never enough. You’re like a star, a sun, absolute radiance. The end and the beginning and I have already lost so much time— but I only get to kiss you for the first time once. And you need to know what that means, what you’ve gifted me with.” His eyes are searching Keith’s. “You’re it for me,” Shiro says. “There will be nothing after you. There’s nothing but you. Do you understand?”

The words are just ruinous. More than Keith could ever dream up. So impossible that they must be real. “Yes,” Keith breathes. “It’s the same, for me. It’s just you, Shiro.”

“Good,” Shiro says with a smile. He touches the corner of Keith’s eyes, the wrinkles from the smile Keith can’t contain. “I love you.” 

Keith opens his mouth to say it for the second time, but then finally, finally, Shiro leans the rest of the way in. 

He kisses Keith, careful and for the first time. He pours himself into it, and Keith feels it with his whole heart.

And Shiro’s right, it is everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter @an_aphorism


	2. mindmeld bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E   
> Tags: mindmeld, voyeurism via mindmeld, pining, jealousy

The scar on Keith’s cheek gives him and Shiro a magic mind melding. Neither of them notices at first with all the chaos, but then Keith keeps waking up with phantom pain in his right arm, and Shiro can practically feel the fresh burn as if it were on his own skin.

Slowly they figure out that they can feel what the other feels. Mostly physical sensations, the more intense, the clearer they come across. 

But then they also realize there’s emotions. Feelings. 

And it’s confusing because it’s hard to tell where the intense affection muddled by fear is coming from. Keith would have said it’s his, but there’s just so much of it.

They don’t talk about that part. They focus just on the physical stuff. But even that gets difficult when one night Keith feels a foreign heat dripping down his spine, a slow melt of arousal. It’s not his and it can only mean— 

They dance around it, avoiding each other but still knowing how the other is doing.   
It comes to a head one day when Zethrid gets a knife to Keith’s throat. The intensity of their connection pulls and instead of just echoes of sensations and feelings, it’s a flood. 

And finally they get it. What they’ve been too afraid to share. What’s been between them the whole time. Love. 

They work together to escape and then later back in Black they fall into each other, kissing and kissing.

As it turns out, sex is even better when you can feel your partner’s enjoyment as well.

##

  
Shiro’s the first to really notice their physical shared sensations and it’s mostly because Keith is having... some intense encounters. 

It shouldn’t be a surprise that Keith likes rough sex, but the first night it happens Shiro is still struck dumb. They’ve just landed back on earth so Shiro has no idea who Keith could be sleeping with. The only thing Shiro does know is that he hates it. 

But then when it happens the next night and the next Shiro becomes too afraid to tell Keith, too ashamed to bring it up and confess that he’s been ‘listening in’. So Shiro doesn’t. He just lies in bed, jealous and turned on, unwilling to touch himself because then Keith might figure it out. 

But by day he stalks around the Garrison trying to hunt down Keith’s bedmates because   
whoever is giving it to him is giving it good and Shiro absolutely cannot leave it alone. He has to know who it is so he can— well he hasn’t gotten that far. Maybe he’ll challenge them to spar just so he can crush them on the mat. 

Anything to siphon out the growing pressure. Anything so he doesn’t have to think about Keith pressed down into the bed, a cock fucking hard into him as fingers pluck at his nipples and coax him ever so carefully to the edge of orgasm. 

Cut to: Keith who’s always alone in bed, but loves to work himself over roughly, fucking himself and pushing his own body to its limits.

He watches Shiro grow more and more irritated over time, but he can’t figure out what’s going on with him. Even more curiously is how Shiro looms around him, hands curling on Keith’s shoulder and hip, pulling him closely even when the occasion doesn’t warrant it. He’s acting like a jealous lover, but that’s crazy... right?


	3. keith’s birthday present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E   
> Tags: established relationship, oral, rimming

The party runs late but Keith doesn’t mind. He’s had a drink and a too-sugary piece of cake, and he’s feeling a little sentimental. It’s just nice, to be here with all his friends, the war behind them.   
Nicer still that it’s winding down and Shiro’s sliding a hand around his hip and pulling him away. There’s a kiss to his cheek and then his neck and a breathy whisper of his name. 

It’s not hard to guess where Shiro’s head is at. And Keith wants. 

They start kissing halfway down the hall, laughing into each other’s mouths as their clumsy bodies collide and they nearly trip. 

When Shiro pulls back it’s with a sliver smile, “Bed,” he says when he avoids Keith’s kiss, “I’ve still got a present for you.” 

Keith wishes he could be contrary, but Shiro’s energy is infectious. “Another gift?”

The new hoverbike is still in the hanger, more than enough for one birthday. More than Keith ever would have dreamed up. 

Shiro’s smile is secretive as he palms the door to key them in.   
Keith knows it’s a sex surprise, but he still waits for Shiro to lead him into their bedroom and then turn to kiss him. 

He still tastes of peaches from the drink and strawberries from the cake. Even if they just did this all night it would be enough. It’s Shiro. 

“Ready for your gift?” Shiro croons as be lifts Keith’s shirt above his head and off. 

“Mmm,” Keith hums at the pleasant way those strong hands slide back down his body. They’re confident and a little lewd as they touch him, trace him, skim down and begin to undo his pants.   
“Whatever could the surprise be?” Keith wonders aloud as Shiro helps him out of the last of his clothes. He’s already hard. 

Then Shiro is sitting him on the edge of their bed. “Do you want a hint?” Shiro’s eyes are dark and mischievous, his hands slide down to Keith’s knees. Shiro pushes them apart and then lowers himself between them. 

“I’m starting to get an idea,” Keith says breathless over the vision. 

And it is a vision. He has to spread wide for Shiro’s shoulders, and it’s still barely enough. The man reaches for Keith’s cock, tilting it toward him. Keith gasps, already too sensitive, too eager from the anticipation. 

“I’m going to start,” Shiro says, putting Keith’s cock to his lips. The wetness smears on the pink of his mouth and Keith has to swallow rough. “And then after you come,” the metal hand slides   
down beneath Keith to touch his hole. “After you come, I’m going to eat you out until you come again. Until you come just from my tongue inside you. How does that sound baby? A good gift?”

Keith sucks in air and he feels woozy with it. With just Shiro’s words. “Uh huh.” 

There’s nothing else to say, so Shiro doesn’t. All at once he lowers his head and swallows Keith’s cock. 

Keith gasps, clutching at the blankets. It’s good, so good. Shiro’s had months of practice on him and he’s a quick study, an excellent learner. He takes Keith deep and filthy, using his hands and his tongue. He pauses at points to look up at Keith with those stunning eyes while Keith’s cock is tight in the back of his throat. 

Keith can barely keep eye contact. It’s almost too much. But he does because he wants to see. Because Shiro’s gorgeous and Keith knows he wants to be watched. Wants to see Keith lose it over this. 

Not that he ever keeps it together. Not with Shiro. 

So it’s not long at all before Shiro’s rhythm starts to ruin him. At the edge he grabs at Shiro’s hair, the front bit that Shiro is always goading him to take but he’s too shy. This is his birthday, if he can’t be greedy when Shiro is serving it on a platter, when can he?

So he holds him and cries out as he comes. Shiro hums, pleased. His orgasm is sweet and Keith collapses back into the bed as Shiro swallows and pulls away. 

“How’s that baby?”

Keith makes what he hopes is a sound of happiness. His mind is a white cloud, completely content. 

“Ready for round two?” Before Keith can gather words, Shiro is up and his hands wrap easily around Keith’s waist. From there it’s easy to maneuver him.

In seconds Keith is turned over and lying more in the center of their bed. He knows what comes next, and that Shiro hasn’t gotten off yet.   
So he parts his legs and arches a little in what he hopes is an attractive shape. 

From Shiro’s loud inhale, and the hands that slip down to grab at his ass, it works. 

“Stars, you’re gorgeous.”

At that Keith is glad to be facing away so he can hide how the words get him. He loves it even as it’s still uncomfortably new, even months in. Shiro loves him, and he enjoys telling Keith in all ways in bed. 

The hands roam across his ass, squeezing and playing with him. Then Keith feels the weight settle, feels Shiro pull him in and position him— 

He squirms as Shiro bares him and tucks his head into the sheets. 

“Ready?” There’s a kiss to the round of his ass and Shiro’s too-fond voice. 

“Y—yeah,” Keith says even though he isn’t, could never be. His nerves haven’t settled from the first round, so when Shiro bites then at his inner thigh, Keith jumps. Shiro laughs. 

He opens his mouth to say something smart in return, but never gets the chance. Shiro’s hand pull him the rest of the way and his mouth— 

Keith makes a sound at the first touch. It registers too intensely and he already knows it’s going to be bad, in the best kind of way. 

Sure enough Shiro doesn’t hold back. He gives no quarter for the fact that’s Keith’s /just/ come. No, he just gets his tongue in Keith and goes to town. 

Keith’s helpless in it. He cries and clutches at the bedding, and even as the intensity rises, he doesn’t call for it to end. 

His body moves and writhes against it, but Shiro’s no stranger to him, so he holds Keith right, and keeps him just where he wants him. Shiro licks and sucks at him like he can’t get enough. Like he’s content to just stay there forever. 

And Keith— Keith can’t breathe. He’s never come without direct stimulation, and they’ve tried. They have. 

But it’s never been this dedicated. 

It goes on and on until Keith is sweating and his eyes are teary from the intensity of it. It’s in turns so good and too much, and Keith never wants it to end. 

It’s getting sloppy as Shiro eats him out, and Keith can hear it. It’s filthy, but it only helps.   
His cock is hard again and dripping, but every time he tries to get friction, to get his hips against the sheets, Shiro pulls him back up, slips his tongue into him deeper. 

It’s a tease and a torture. “Please,” Keith gasps at once point, the word slurring. But Shiro doesn’t relent and Keith can feel his huge hands holding him, keeping him there as long as it takes. 

It pushes Keith out of his head, and he smears nonsense words and sounds. He begs but he doesn’t know for what. He can’t even think. 

And then impossibly, impossibly, the heat spikes in him. The pressure builds. Shiro is deep in him and it’s surrounding, encompassing, rolling over him like a wave.

“Shh— Ah—!” It’s a near scream and he’s so tense but Shiro doesn’t stop, doesn’t let up at all—   
Then Keith is coming, shredding the sheets beneath him as he moans and grinds himself on Shiro’s tongue. His cock pulses and it feels amazing and strange to have nothing to rut against. 

Shiro keeps his tongue inside him though and it makes his orgasm last, it feels ridiculously good.   
When Shiro does eventually pull back, it’s like Keith’s strings have all been cut. He collapses down into the bedding, smearing his own mess into his belly. 

He couldn’t give a single fuck about that though. 

Shiro kisses his behind and then his lower back and spine.   
“How was that sweetheart?” He mumbles into Keith’s ear when he gets to it. 

Keith grunts into the sheets and then turns his head to get a breath of air. “Uh huh.” His throat is a desert. 

Shiro laughs and kisses his hair. It’s then that Keith registers Shiro’s cock, heavy against his ass as Shiro leans down into him. 

“So I’m going to go brush my teeth,” Shiro says. “And then, birthday boy, you’re going to tell me what you want to do with this.” There’s a slow, dirty grind of his cock against Keith’s ass before he’s getting up and heading to the bathroom. 

Keith swears as he watches Shiro leave, his mind reeling with possibilities. 

“Good present!” He shouts as the water turns on. There’s an affection laugh from Shiro. 

Keith’s heart feels fit to burst. It’s all good, so good, and it’s all his. He grins stupidly into the sheets, happy for once to be another year older. 


	4. keith's sexy halloween costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E   
> Tags: teasing, grinding, possessive behavior, crossdressing

The first year after the war on Earth, the holidays are huge. They’re great for community building and moral boost. So there’s a Garrison/Alliance sponsored Halloween ball and all the Paladins are expected to attend in full costume. 

Shiro goes as a knight, which Lance takes one look at the asks, “a paladin?”

But what Shiro’s really interested in is Keith’s costume. He’s been hush all week even when cornered by the others, and Shiro for the life of him can’t think of what Keith could dress as.   
At least until he shows up. There across the room he can see Keith helping with the food table as the party starts ramping up. It’s crowded and loud with the music and people but Shiro would be able to spot Keith anywhere. 

Especially with that tall witches hat on his head. 

Shiro makes his way over, delighted that Keith actually went for a costume. He’d been a little convinced Keith would just wear his Blades uniform. Not that Shiro minds... it’s... a hell of a uniform. 

But then he gets closer and sees the costume in its entirety.   
Keith is indeed a witch in a hat and all black, but he’s also gone for the dress option, and with his long legs it hits short. Really short. 

Keith’s bent over arranging the foods and Shiro’s eyes follow the fishnets up and the dress is just barely covering his ass. Shiro gapes and then Keith reaches for a far plate of deserts and the dress rises— 

“Keith!” It’s a strangled gasp as he tears his eyes away. 

Keith turns to him, already smiling. He’s wearing eyeliner and there’s a smear of red glitter on his cheeks. Fuck, he’s gorgeous. 

After that Shiro can’t bring himself to mention the shortness of Keith’s costume. He just finds himself following Keith everywhere, glaring at the humans and aliens that eye those long legs. 

More than once Shiro has to step in when Keith bends or moves and the dress rises.   
Because Keith should dress how he wants, but Shiro will be damned if any perves out there get a free look. 

The (un)fortunate price is that he sometimes sees too much. The image of Keith’s ass in fishnets will haunt him the rest of his life. 

The party wears on and all he wants is to touch Keith, to slide his hands up under that sinfully short dress. He shouldn’t, Keith is just his friend but— 

He’s so fucking hot looking like that. Practically glowing under the lights, happy to help with the party and mingle with the crowd. Then a song comes on, one that Shiro doesn’t know but ignites something in Keith. He turns to Shiro with mischief in his eyes and an extended hand. 

“Wanna dance?”

Saying yes to all of that suddenly in his space and sliding up against him is the best and worst thing Shiro’s ever done. 

Especially when Keith takes his hands and puts them on his waist. Shiro can just make out the fishnets beneath the thin fabric, he can feel the dress inch up slightly as they move. 

He’s certain this will be the death of him.

Keith moves surprisingly smooth on the dance floor. Or maybe not surprising. He’s a marvel with a blade, and that same grace works for him now. 

But it’s destroying Shiro.

The music has degraded into heavy bass and sensual beats, the crowd pressing in at the late hour. Neither of them have been drinking, but Shiro feels a little dizzy anyway. It’s hot and claustrophobic, everyone around them wrapped in their own bubbles dancing in a way that is frankly obscene. 

Not that they’re any better. His hands are still on Keith’s hips and Keith is moving them to the beat, pressed in too close, his own arms around Shiro’s neck. He feels good like that, right. 

But Shiro is struggling to not let that show. He’s a little hard in his pants, and every time Keith grinds forward it gets worse. 

He’s powerless though. Keith’s stunning in this costume and he can see the eyes that look over, the ones that would slip in the second Shiro steps away. 

So when Keith meets his eyes and presses close again, Shiro lets him. His hands slide against the sleek fabric of his dress back toward his ass. The fishnets are driving him crazy. 

Then the beat shifts and another song starts, something more popular because the crowd crushes in tighter. Keith laughs and uses the opportunity to twist in Shiro’s grip. 

And that’s... so much worse. They dance to the new song, but now Keith is plastered to him, sliding his ass across Shiro’s cock, grinding against him. 

Shiro groans beneath the sound of the music, tightening his hands on those sinful hips. Keith laughs and a hand reaches back to tug him in. 

“You okay?” The way Keith says it is more than a little cheeky. Like he knows exactly what he’s doing.

Shiro buries his face in the back of Keith’s nape. “Keith,” he says with meaning. 

The nails on his neck scrape then and he shivers at how good it feels. Fuck. 

“Good costume?” Keith calls. It’s only because they’re so close that Shiro can hear him. He accents the question with a long, slow grind against Shiro. 

And Shiro’s completely hard now. “Did you plan this?” Shiro growls. 

Keith swings back around effortlessly. His eyes are wide and his cheeks are red and glittered. They’re both sweating from the heat and dancing. “No,” Keith says honestly. 

He keeps his eyes on Shiro, and takes Shiro’s hands to wrap them back around him. Shiro can just feel the hem of the dress at his fingertips. “I did... want you to look. At me,” the boldness is gone then. Keith’s eyes dip shyly. 

“I couldn’t look at anything else.” One confession deserves another. 

Keith’s eyes flicker back up. They’re so bright in the low lights, gorgeously accented in eyeliner. “Good,” Keith says then and reaches up. “But now I think I want you to touch me.”

And then he’s pushing up and Shiro’s hands are accidentally under his dress, clutching at his ass, the fishnets pressing into his palm. But it doesn’t even compare to the feeling of Keith’s lips meeting his, the heat that swelters between them as their lips slide together. It’s so good everything else just falls away. 

When Keith pulls back Shiro is more than a little dazed. Then he smiles and, well, Shiro never really stood a chance.

“Bewitching,” he says. 

Keith snorts and hits him, but it’s worth it for the kisses that follow. 


	5. no touching sex relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E  
> Tags: sextoys, co-masturbation, sexual tension

  
Shiro and Keith who, in the middle of war, decide they can’t give in to the sexual tension between them. It would be too messy, too dangerous while the universe is at stake. 

Except somehow this becomes just not touching. 

It starts with a late night masturbating session. They can’t touch each other, so they keep hands on their own cocks, watching the other person get off. It’s hot and dirty and at the end when Shiro accidentally shoots onto Keith’s belly, Keith swipes it up and licks his fingers clean and by the time Shiro is recovering he’s none the wiser. 

It ends weeks later with Shiro arched over Keith, not touching him but holding a fleshlight as Keith fucks into it. Shiro’s harder than he’s ever been watching Keith pant and plea and fuck   
the cocksleeve hard. He watches covetously as Keith comes into it, crying out his name. 

The second Keith’s finished, it’s all Shiro can do to pull the fleshlight off and plunge his throbbing cock inside. 

It’s warm and wet, filthy with Keith’s spend. He fucks it to a frothing mess and just as he’s on the edge Keith makes an agonized sound and a clawed hand curls around the back of Shiro’s neck and pulls him in. 

Shiro spills inside the sleeve as Keith licks into his mouth, Keith’s other hand works the fleshlight on him, milking his orgasm, letting the filthy sound of it spurn on their kisses. 

And then all bets are off.


	6. the boys 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E  
> Tags: established relationship, somno, 69, deep throating

Keith crawls down under the comforter one morning after waking from a filthy dream. He’s sleep-soft still but the urge is so strong he can’t help himself. 

Shiro’s a side sleeper so it’s easy just to burrow down to his hips, tug the waistband of his boxers down. Shiro’s half-hard but still so velvety in his hand. It’s dark under the sheets so Keith doesn’t bother trying to see, he just scoots right up against Shiro’s hip and slips his cock into his mouth. Keith gets it all the way to fullness before there’s movement from the man. Shiro makes a sound of approval and then a hand is wrapping its way around the back of Keith’s knee.   
Keith doesn’t stop. Shiro’s heavy and hot in his mouth and Keith’s exactly where he wants to be, tongue working the sensitive underside— 

But then there’s a jerk of Shiro’s hand and Keith’s lower body slides in the bed. Not even a breath later Keith can feel the colder air on his skin as Shiro tugs down his own underwear. 

The sudden revelation makes Keith shiver. Then a hot wetness envelops his cock. For how turned on Keith is, it’s still a slow thing. Early morning and so comfortable in their bed, Keith doesn’t try for a fast rhythm. He suckles and moans and enjoys Shiro’s huge hands wrapped around his thighs and holding him in place. 

Shiro always sucks cock like he’s taken a masterclass, and it’s all the hotter that Keith can feel how the act turns Shiro on.

Shiro’s cock twitches in Keith’s mouth and Keith moans again. They’re in a spiral of feedback. Everything is sensual and electric. The moment spins out longer and longer. Keith tries to keep focus, to use his mouth and tongue even as Shiro’s attentions start plucking away at his coordination. 

Shiro usually outlasts him, but for once Keith thought he’d have the advantage. He hadn’t considered reciprocity. 

There’s just one last ace up his sleeve, and Keith’s hands tighten over Shiro’s hips to go for it. On the next down stroke Keith presses further in and Shiro’s cock slides back and back—

He hears Shiro choke and pull off with a ragged curse, and Keith knows he has him. It’s hard to compete with a lack of gag reflex.

Keith swallows around him, keeping Shiro’s cock wedged tight. The hands around his own thighs clench and Shiro wheezes, “Ke— I’m gonna—“

Keith hums, a vibrating rumble a little too close to a purr to be completely human. And then Shiro makes a gorgeous sound. The cock in Keith’s throat pulses and Keith swallows and swallows.

Before it’s even finished a hot mouth wraps back around Keith’s cock and sucks. Keith pulls back not to choke but to gasp, to moan at the heightened sensation. His mouth is a little numb, his throat salty and sore, and those sensations all immediately pile on top of him. 

Shiro sucks him hungrily now, clutching and demanding and Keith’s never been any good at denying him. 

He comes with a breathy sound, claws digging into Shiro’s boxers, the smell and heat of sex all around him. Shiro swallows and sucks and it’s so good.

On the come down Shiro pulls off and then Keith clumsily moves back up, out from under the comforter. The cold air is refreshing, but better still is Shiro’s heavy arm pulling him in and cuddling him tight. 

It’s easy then to slip right back into the sleep hazy. Shiro kisses his hair and Keith snuggles in tight. They sleep. 


	7. christmas surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T   
> Tags: established relationship, vacation, kissing

It’s hard to keep track of Earth-specific holidays in space, but Keith makes an effort to catch Christmas. He remembers Shiro enjoying it at the Garrison back before the war. The joy and good-will of the season had looked well on him. 

So the first year of peacetime, Keith makes plans. He hears from a friend of a friend of a friend about a planet, wondrous and beautiful. It’s a difficult trip but when Keith looks it up, all reviews say it’s worth it. 

Keith gets the permit and the location and everything they will need. He blocks off their schedule. 

“What’s this about a vacation?” Shiro says coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist. 

Keith turns to catch a kiss on his lips. “Surprise,” he says. 

They’ve just finished a supply run and should be heading back, but Keith’s already put in their new destination. 

“Do I need to do anything?” Shiro asks. 

Keith snuggles deeper into his arm and hums. “Just be with me.” Shiro kisses him. 

It takes two days to get there and Shiro says nothing else about it even as a secretly pleased smile curves his mouth every time he looks at Keith. 

Keith’s more certain as they’re coming upon the planet that it was the right choice. He takes the ship down easy. From his permit request he’s received coordinates to park. He does so, not looking at Shiro. 

Though there’s nothing to see yet. It’s a snowy world, the twilight sun just beginning to set on the far horizon. 

“Snow!” Shiro says. 

Truly it has been a while. Keith laughs. “That’s only part of it. I actually need to go... do some stuff. Will you be okay for a bit?”

Shiro nods eagerly, dropping a sweet kiss to his cheek. “Of course, just come get me when you’re ready.” 

Keith leaves him to scrolling his datapad and ventures into the back of the ship. The rest of the set up doesn’t take long, but by the time he’s finished, his stomach is nervous butterflies. He hasn’t felt this nervous about Shiro since their early dating days.

He pulls up the weather app and checks it against the local time. It’ll be starting any moment. Keith sends Shiro a message to come to their bedroom. 

The lights of their room are off, the space has been lit only by candles, and so it’s by this soft light that he watches Shiro’s face transform. Keith sees him take in the new sheets, the candles and flowers and soft, background music. He sees Shiro see it for what it is, a ridiculous romantic gesture, and the man’s grin splits his face. 

Keith blushes stupidly.

“Keith,” he says. Keith steps forward and takes his hand, tugging him toward the bed. The action helps him calm his nerves. “Cmon, there’s more.”

Shiro makes a sound of pleasure and allows himself to tumble down into the fresh sheets. Immediately he curls Keith in toward him for a kiss. 

Keith lets this go on for a little before pulling back and focusing his lazying thoughts back to the task at hand. “Wait, there’s more.”

He rolls over to the side where his datapad is and hits the button. 

Above them the ceiling recedes. It collapses down on both sides cleanly, leaving only an exterior clear dome as their bedroom ceiling. 

And above, in the sky, are lights. Shiro gasps. 

They are magnificent. Similar to the aurora borealis, they flash and twirl in the sky.

“Keith,” Shiro says, struck. And Keith should be looking at the lights, he really should be, but he’s stuck on Shiro’s expression, the wonder there. 

“They’re called the Chaxthr Lights.”

“Theyre—“ Shiro collapses back against the sheets, watching them color the sky. 

“It’s uh, Christmas,” Keith says, “at home. I mean I think. If I did my math right,” he feels that nervous flutter again. 

Shiro turns to him, dragging him back in. “You got me northern lights for Christmas,” he says in awe.

Keith allows himself to be folded into a hug, hiding in Shiro’s throat. “I heard they were amazing. I wanted you to see them. Thought this would be... a good gift.”

Shiro kisses his hair, squeezing him tight. “A great gift, amazing. Baby, they’re—“ he sighs happily. Then all of a sudden his body stiffens against Keith’s. “But I didn’t get you anything.” 

Keith laughs, the nerves shaking themselves free. “Well it just so happens I have some ideas about that,” Keith says. 

He almost expects it then when Shiro rolls him into the sheets and kisses him hotly. 

When they part the lights are dancing behind Shiro, casting his white hair in a rainbow of colors. He looks effervescent and happy, and Keith’s never loved him more. 

But these lights are for Shiro, so he pulls the man down into another kiss and flips them easily.

Seated then on Shiro’s lap, Keith begins the second stage of the plan, this one involving far fewer clothes. 

Above them the lights dance across the sky, twining inexplicably together on and on and on. 


	8. alien tentacles shared by two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E   
> Tags: dubcon, tentacle alien, mindmeld, aphrodisiac, light bondage, anal, double penetration, mind sex

They stop at the planet because Shiro wants to see some great crystal canyon. It’s beautiful, but no one told him about the local wildlife. 

Keith comes running at the first shout and finds Shiro elbow deep. It’s some squishy sort of creature, kind of like an octopus with all the tentacles, but it clearly lives on land. 

And has wrapped itself tightly around Shiro’s arm. 

“I can’t get it off!” Shiro shouts with panic. Keith raises his knife but... there’s no clear cut. The thing writhes over Shiro’s foolishly barely arm, and Keith can’t risk it. He puts the knife away and reaches out with his hands. 

It’s immediately a bad idea. The thing lengthens itself and wraps some of its tentacles around Keith’s arm. 

That’s when things get really weird. 

All of a sudden it’s like the world shifts. There’s a pulse of pleasure, a whirring of fear, neither of them belong to Keith.

“What—“ Shiro says, reaching for Keith to try and pry them off. Instead the tentacles lengthen, twining up to Keith’s shoulder. “Knife!” Shiro demands, and then when Keith’s too dazed to follow that, shiro tries to get it himself out of Keith’s waistband.

Except the tentacles follow, slithering across Keith’s chest and wrapping around the knife. Keith feels himself sway with how they spread the haze through him. He’s being drugged, he knows he is, but he finds it hard to care. 

He watches idly as the tentacles follow Shiro’s hands around, defying everything he tries. Keith looks at the ones on Shiro’s arm and wonders why they aren’t moving. 

As if to answer, the ends twitch. Keith blinks and thinks of them against Shiro’s neck, caressing as nicely as the ones on his neck are. 

Shiro makes a sound when they do. “Keith! Keith, fuck!”

“S’okay,” Keith slurs. He’s feeling drunker by the moment, but it’s a pleasant kind. Floaty and warm. “Nice,” he says. 

He shows the man this by ordering the tentacles down Shiro’s belly. They’re in casual clothing, so Keith knows he can feel it. He makes sure he keeps them soft and easy touches. He wants Shiro to follow his lead, as the ones on his own body are still frantic and thrashing. 

Still Shiro keeps panicking. “Keith I need you to focus, it’s effecting you worse.” 

Keith reaches and touches Shiro’s chest. It’s so huge and nice. He draws his fingertips across it, trailing tentacles that pet and tease. 

In his head is a reverberation of the sensation, denied pleasure. Keith wishes Shiro would just feel it. It’s nice. 

“Keith!” Shiro groans then as first Keith’s finger and then the alien pass over his nipple. A strong sensation comes through the link then. 

Keith wants more. 

“Stars, Keith I can’t— you’re not you—“ 

Keith hums, hands falling down to the hem of Shiro’s shirt. “Want,” he says plainly. 

Shiro makes a stuck sound and tugs, almost bowling them both over. He curses.

“Jus’ g’ntle,” Keith says.

“Gentle he says,” Shiro says. He looks peaky and flustered. Keith wants to lick him. 

“Soft,” Keith adds. He brushes his fingers beneath Shiro’s shirt, the tentacles trailing. They look gorgeous against Shiro’s skin. They would look better— 

And then Shiro gives in. It’s like a mental wall lowering, feelings and sensation rushing from his direction into Keith’s head. Shiro’s afraid. Angry with himself. Uncertain. Guilty. 

Aroused. 

In love... with Keith. _Oh_. 

Keith tries to send back his own. His brain is a drunken mess, but he still knows who he is. He still feels the same for Shiro. Shiro looks awestruck. 

“Is that... real?” He’s watching Keith like he can’t believe it, creature forgotten. 

Keith trails his fingers at the edge of Shiro’s pants. He doesn’t understand the shock, disbelief, uncertainty coming from Shiro. Keith’s beyond those things. All he does is want. 

He hums an affirmative. It’s all there, anything Shiro needs to know. Keith doesn’t care to discuss it. He feels calm and pleasant and he just wants more. Wants to be twined up in Shiro’s lap, stuffed full. 

The tentacles help. The second Keith’s thoughts go that direction, they begin to pluck at Shiro’s clothing. 

There’s some mild protest, but then Shiro thinks about Keith and sex and removing Keith’s shirt as well, and the tentacles on his body do so. 

Before any time at all Keith has him on the ground, tentacles wrapped around Shiro’s thighs and wrists to keep him down. Keith has some ideas about riding him that he broadcasts clearly. 

“Wait!” Shiro urges as Keith crawls over him. The man is blushed red, but between his legs his cock is leaking and swollen. “We’re drugged. I don’t even know—“

Keith is tired of excuses when he can so clearly feel their twinned desires. In his head he wraps them tightly together and then bowls it into Shiro’s head. 

Shiro cries out, arching against his bonds, cock bobbing. 

Keith doesn’t waste any more time. There’s some slickness from the creature, and Keith let’s it slide down between his legs and begin to open him up. 

While he does this he directs the tentacles on Shiro to explore, teasing, touch. He plays Shiro’s body as if it were his own, listening to the cues in their head for where and how to touch. 

When he’s finally opened enough, Keith lowers himself slowly onto Shiro’s cock. 

Shiro’s slipping down now to where Keith is at, so language doesn’t come to him anymore. Instead Keith hears his filthy enjoyment in his head. How hot and tight he is. How much Shiro wants him, has always wanted him. 

A hundred perverse and secret fantasies run through his head. Keith feels like fire, powerful and godlike. He begins to move. He rides Shiro filthy and quick, directing the tentacles to support him, get the angle right. 

Shiro has a thought and one of the tentacles slithers down to encircle Keith’s cock. 

In retaliation Keith sends the slick down beneath and to Shiro’s hole. It’s a depraved spiral then. They feed each other directly, spinning fantasies each filthier than the last. Keith bounces on his lap and fucks Shiro with a tentacle. The tip of one pushes in beside Shiro’s cock, stretching Keith’s hole. 

Their orgasm, when it comes, is like nothing else. They share it in mind and body, writhing against each other, feeling it all.

Keith cries out and spills thick across Shiro’s belly as Shiro grunts his pleasure inside him. They throb and whine and feel. 

They collapse beneath it, smothered and happy. It’s so complete neither of them even notice when the creature untwines itself with a mental “thanks for the meal,” and slinks away. 

Keith only notices when the clarity comes pouring back in. He turns to Shiro who’s looking at him stupified and sex-drunk. 

They both start to laugh, twining into each other, reaching for each other’s mouths for a too-long-awaited first kiss. It’s ridiculous and perfect. 


	9. prekerb shiro teaches keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E   
> Tags: **prekerb, underage,** voyeurism, masturbation, voice kink, praise kink

Shiro walking in on Keith jerking off. It’s a complete accident and both of them stand there shocked for a moment. 

Keith watches Shiro’s eyes dip down his body and then back up. They both blush hard. Keith fumbles for his clothing, he knew he shouldn’t have been doing something like that in the living area. He’d just assumed Shiro wasn’t coming by until later. 

“Wait!” Shiro calls before Keith gets too far. “Wait, I’m sorry, it’s okay!”

It’s awkward, but Shiro’s tone is calm, and a little strict as he gets Keith to settle. Keith’s modesty is barely covered and he can’t stop seeing how Shiro’s eyes are stuck on him. It can’t mean what he wants it to mean. It can’t— 

“Why don’t you keep going?” Shiro says. 

Keith’s mouth drops open. He blinks and blinks and cannot possibly imagine that Shiro just said what he thinks he said. 

“W—what?” Keith’s cock is still hard, maybe harder for how Shiro’s eyes are intently on him.   
Shiro clears his throat and his voice is deeper. “You could keep going. I wouldn’t want you to... be uncomfortable.”

Keith feels his whole body shutter. His hand flexes over the scrap of shirt hiding him. “Um.”

And then Shiro steps closer, settles on the adjacent couch. “Is that okay?” His voice is firm but careful. It does something to Keith. 

“I—“ Keith takes in a breath. It’s impossible what’s happening, and yet he doesn’t want to run from it. Not if Shiro is... “yeah,” he chokes out. “It’s okay.”

Shiro nods and then his eyes drop to where Keith is covered. Feeling bold, Keith moves the fabric. 

“Good,” Shiro says. Keith has to shut his eyes then, he can’t bare Shiro’s stare. It’s everything he’s secretly wanted, and yet Keith knows it’s bad. Shiro’s practically his mentor.   
Shiro is recently single and so grown up and— 

Keith’s hand slides down his cock. He doesn’t mean to, but he’s so hard and reality is fusing with all his fantasies and it’s getting difficult to keep track. 

“That’s good Keith,” Shiro says. It takes Keith back to every test and simulator where he flew and smashed records and Shiro put his hand on his shoulder and said those same words. 

They hit different now. He swallows hard. His hand starts to move on his own cock, resuming the rhythm. 

There’s a moment of tension and then, “Slower,” comes Shiro’s husky voice. 

Keith feels like he’s burning up. Even with his eyes closed he can feel Shiro’s gaze. Is he watching Keith? Judging him? 

Keith slows his stroke, reclining back on the couch as he was before. 

“Good,” Shiro says. And Keith rewrites it in his head. Shiro is guiding him, just as he’s done in every other task. 

The moan just slips out. 

“All the way down,” comes that voice. Keith responds without thinking, stroking his whole length. It goes on that way. Keith’s legs spread obscenely on the couch as he touches himself. Across on the other couch Shiro watches. 

He directs Keith to keep it slow, pushing his entire cock slowly through a tight fist. He plays with the cockhead as Shiro tells him to. He does it all with his eyes closed, his face burning and body quivering with the sheer idea of it. Every moment feels like he’s edging himself, so terribly and wonderfully close to the edge. 

It’s Shiro’s voice he follows. The deep, alluring sound of it bleeding into the back of his mind and staining him for all time. His cock is a dripping mess as he massages the head with Shiro’s diligent instructions. 

“Now taste,” Shiro says. 

It’s so shocking an order that Keith’s eyes fly open. Across from him Shiro is perched, eyes avid and watchful. He looks hungry. 

Keith’s fingers shake as he takes them, messily, to his mouth. 

“What does it taste like?”

Keith makes some forlorn noise, the air stuck in his lungs. His cock is a throb and he needs to come, needs Shiro to let him. 

“Ah,” Keith says. 

Shiro hums. “You want to come?”

Keith nods, helpless.

“Wet those fingers then.”

Keith does so, knowing how Shiro watches him the whole time. When he touches his cock again, slick with saliva, a groan falls out of his lips. 

“Feel good?” Shiro watches him stroke himself. 

“Yeah.”

“Good. Now close your eyes, let me—“ Shiro clears his throat then. “Let’s finish.”

It’s easy to follow that direction. There’s something safe about not having sight. Getting to listen to Shiro’s heavy, masculine tones guide him is... 

He doesn’t even have words. 

“Start slow, stroke up and tighten around the head.”

Keith does this, feeling the electric thrum of it run through him. Shiro’s breathing sounds heavier and the possibility that he’s getting off on this nearly makes Keith spill. 

“Hold at the head. Yeah, fuck it through nice and slow. Tighten your fingers, make it a tight— yeah.”

Shiro’s words drown him. Keith feels like his body is not his own, it’s all just for Shiro. Shiro is pulling the strings. 

And the edge rises before him. Keith babbles to try and warn Shiro. 

“No that’s good ba—Keith. Keep going. _Yeah_. Looks like it feels good. Let it— a little faster—“

Keith’s gasping as he follows the directions, hand working desperate over his own cock. He’s going to— he’s going to— 

Shiro swears and then that’s it for Keith. He moans loudly and comes all over his naked belly, stroking himself fast and tight to the idea of Shiro watching. 

It’s amazing. The hottest handjob he’s ever had. 

And when he opens his blearily eyes, there’s Shiro looking more than a little hot under the collar. Keith’s eyes drop and there’s a bulge in Shiro’s jeans. 

Fuck. Holy fuck.

Shiro takes a gasping breath and stands, gaze still on Keith and the mess he currently is. “Okay,” Shiro says. “I’m gonna— uh. Your shower—“ 

There’s no room to make a suggestion, and even if there was Keith wouldn’t know where to start. It’s Shiro. 

He’s so wildly out of Keith’s range it’s...

Keith’s head flops back onto the couch. He lets out a bone deep sigh. 

But maybe he isn’t. If all signals can be trusted, the sound of the shower in his bedroom turning on means Shiro is about to jerk off in there. 

Because of Keith. 

Keith takes a steadier breath. 

Shiro... in his shower. Shiro in his shower getting off to... whatever just happened. He should feel guilty and bad and wrong, but instead Keith just feels giddy.

And aroused. 

He looks down at the come spilled across his belly. He wonders what would happen if Shiro came out of the shower and caught him again.

He wonders... 


	10. prekerb meetings at a gloryhole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E   
> Tags: **prekerb, underage,** gloryhole, anonymous blowjob, possessiveness, gray morality

The bathroom is infamous. Shiro would never be caught dead in there. 

Except... the boiler pressure of the approaching Kerberos mission has finally gotten to him. His and Adams relationship was the first casualty, and he needs something, anything to get him through the rest.

Shiro needs to feel good in his body, not like it’s a ticking time bomb. 

So here he is, for the third time. The infamous bathroom. It’s late, but he’s tried different times all week to try and catch someone in here. That’s what they don’t mention about anon rendezvous, how hard it is to get the timing right.

Shiro walks into a stall and locks it. He tries not to think about what he’s doing. Tries not to look at the hole in the wall. 

And then, miraculously, a slender finger is curling through the hole, beckoning.

There are a thousand reasons Shiro shouldn’t, but he’s so sick of being responsible and good all the time. For once he just wants to get off. 

He unzips and feeds his hardening cock through the hole. There’s a moment then of fear, that he’s doing something so out of control, so dangerous and—

Then a hot, slick mouth slides over the head of his cock. Shiro’s head bows against the wall. 

The person hums and suckles at the tip, urging him quickly to fullness. Fuck. Adam wasn’t one for blowjobs, so it’s been... a long time. Too long. Shiro never wanted to bring up how much he likes them. 

The mouth on him slides all the way down, taking him in. Shiro gasps at the easy skill, at the teasing tongue. It feels amazing, he’s not going to last. 

Shiro grunts through it, trying not to moan, while that dexterous mouth licks and sucks at him. It’s filthy what he’s doing, anyone could be on the other side, but that turns him on. He throbs at the way the other man works him over. 

Because it is a man, the deepness in his voice when he hums tells Shiro that much. 

And he sounds like he’s enjoying himself. Shiro bites into his fist, hips almost fucking into the hole as he gets closer to his edge. It’s good, so good, and it’s been so long— fuck— 

Shiro doesn’t know the rules, but anonymity is key so he doesn’t speak, but the skillful mouth on him is going to have him coming soon and Shiro should warn or— something— 

It’s hard to think, harder when the man takes him _deep_ , so deep. A tight pressure around the head of Shiro’s cock has his mind spinning away, his cock throbbing because he’s deepthroating Shiro. Deepthroating. Fucking impossible and sublime, and Shiro moans, helpless, and comes. 

The other man swallows every filthy drop like it’s a delicious meal. When Shiro pulls back through the wall, he zips up and then let’s himself out of the stall. He stumbles back to his apartment in a daze and falls into bed. 

He knows it won’t be just that once. 

##

Shiro holds out for a week, but at the same time the following week he finds himself back in that bathroom. 

He can’t help himself, every time he closes his eyes there’s that wicked mouth, taking him impossibly deep, swallowing and swallowing— 

There’s a low, amused hum when Shiro puts his cock in the hole, as if to say ‘you’re back?’. 

Shiro shamelessly groans when lips kiss the already wet tip. 

This time, however, is a little different. 

The man, now that he’s got Shiro hooked, takes advantage of that. He takes Shiro in hand, and strokes far too light and too soft. He kisses and suckles at the tip of him, but not enough to satisfy.

Just enough to tease. 

Where the first time Shiro came quick, this one is slow and methodical. The man mouths at his cock, playing with the foreskin, fingers reaching under the play with his balls. 

It’s... fucking amazing. Shiro squirms and jerks and whines for it, but the man just keeps teasing. 

A few times his mouth sinks down on Shiro like he’s going to finally, finally, start, and Shiro thrusts needfully forward, but—

Then he stops. Shiro can practically feel his smug amusement as Shiro groans and knocks his fist against the wall. His cock is throbbing and he’s sure, cherry red. 

It goes on so long that Shiro loses track. He loses track of everything, closing his eyes and giving himself over to those sweet lips and trickster fingers. 

He wants to demand, to beg, to fist his hand in dark hair and thrust—

But he can’t. He can’t do anything except hope this fiend will take mercy on him. 

And then, he does.

It’s a change that happens in a second. One moment the man is tonguing his slit and the next he’s swallowing and swallowing and swallowing.

Shiro cuts off a curse, banging his fist instead, but the mouth keeps going and then his cock is back in that throat like he’s been getting off to all week and— 

The arousal rises sharp, the suck hot and perfect, and he’s going to— going— 

The man swallows, and Shiro can’t hold back. He shoves forward what little he can and starts to come down the man throat. The feeling is _amazing_ and the thought is almost better. He comes and comes, longer for all the build up, but the other man takes it all. 

He’s a fucking marvel. 

Shiro’s cock stays in his mouth this time until it goes soft and sensitive, and Shiro mourns having to pull back. 

Then there’s two fingers holding something through. A bit of paper. 

“Same time next week?” It reads. 

After that it gets bad. It’s once a week, then twice. Then every other day. The man always sucks Shiro dry, and even when Shiro tries to offer a switch, the man grunts and those slender fingers wave him off. 

But it is fucking hot how much the man seems to enjoy it, how he moans around what surly must be a mouthful. 

Shiro’s more than a little obsessed, and he’s starting to want more. 

Like now, as Shiro is fucking his load down the man’s throat, he wants nothing more than to run hands through his hair, to be able to look down and see him gagging on Shiro’s cock. Shiro has no idea what the man looks like, but from the slender fingers his minds eye has drawn up quite the beauty. 

Sharp features, a full and wicked mouth. Maybe a cadet, eager to fall to his knees for Shiro— 

A dangerous thought. 

Shiro circles it though. They communicate with paper notes, and Shiro always arrives as a specific time, but surely if he wanted to know who the man was, it wouldn’t be hard. 

Shiro could just come early and wait to see who entered the bathroom. 

He shouldn’t. 

But then he’s back in that bathroom letting the man coax him to a leisurely orgasm in the back of his throat and... 

Shiro knows he can’t give this up. He can’t keep doing this just hoping the man comes back day after day. He needs to know who it is that’s given him the best orgasms of his life. 

So the next time, Shiro arrives two hours early and accesses a storage closet down the hall from that bathroom. He leaves the door open a sliver, just enough to peer out should he hear footsteps. What he doesn’t expect, is to hear a familiar quick gait an hour later, stalking down the hallway toward the bathroom. 

Something twists in Shiro’s chest, and he leans to look quickly through the crack, sure his mind is playing tricks on him. But sure enough, just before disappearing into the bathroom, Shiro sees the unmistakable dark hair and sharp profile of Keith, Shiro’s too-young and fiery-willed protégé. 

Holy  
Fuck. 

Shiro has an hour to panic, so he does. He paces the space in denial and self-flagellation. How can it be Keith??

Keith?!

He’s fucked, he’s so fucked. Because he can’t let this go on. He can’t go in there and— knowing it’s Keith— 

Keith with his dark hair and challenging eyes. He is a sharp beauty, his mind’s eye was right about that. 

His mind’s eye replaces all those fantasies with Keith, on his knees, lips reddened and wet—

NO. No, no, no. This is so wrong, so bad. Keith is his... responsibility, maybe. At the very least Shiro is a mentor figure. 

But even that is like a firebomb in his veins. It’s not right, but Shiro didn’t come to this bathroom for right, he came to relieve his stress. 

And fuck, if Keith hasn’t been doing that. 

By the end of the hour Shiro’s crisis is no closer to resolution, but he can’t keep hiding in the closet. Does he go to the bathroom? Explain himself? 

Maybe he could leave and pretend this never happened. But... what would Keith think? That he was abandoned? And then what, Keith would just... move on?

That thought gets a hook in Shiro. Does Keith still see other men? If Shiro stopped taking up all his time would it just be someone else? There’s hot acid on Shiro’s tongue and he swallows hard. 

That’s unacceptable. 

Shiro probably doesn’t have the right to be fretting about Keith’s honor, but he can’t help himself. Keith is so good, so wonderful, and it spurns Shiro to action, thinking of anyone else going into that bathroom. 

Shiro shouldn’t touch him, but neither should anyone else. 

Exactly on time, Shiro enters the bathroom. 

His heart is pounding, but he’s half hard in his pants. It’s practically Pavlovian at this point. He walks into the stall and locks it. 

He has no idea what to do. And then those fingers, Keith’s fingers, are curling through the hole. They’re so obviously Keith’s. How did Shiro not know? How did he not even guess?!

But Shiro must waffle too long, because then it’s a hand catching a bit of fabric and pulling him forward. Shiro doesn’t do it, but he doesn’t stop it. Keith unzips him and pulls his cock out. 

Shiro’s so fucking hard, and he feels his cock pulse when Keith wraps his hand around it. He can’t do this. He can’t— he— 

He steps forward when the hand guides him back through the hole. The groan is of pleasure and agony when Keith’s lips slide over him. He’s already leaking and Keith laps it up. It’s almost too much to know it.

He’s come down Keith’s throat, and Keith liked it. 

“Wait,” his voice is ruined, but it doesn’t matter. He has to speak, he can’t do this. He has to better. He has to tell Keith. 

“Wait,” he wonders if his voice has already given him up. “Keith,” he says, and makes it undeniable. 

The mouth on his cock slides off. Shiro doesn’t even breathe. “I— I didn’t know. That it was you. I’m— so fucking sorry—“

There’s a sound and the other bathroom door bangs open. Shiro’s heart drops to his feet. That’s it, he’s ruined what they had, hurt Keith in a way no one ever should. 

He does up his pants and unlatches the lock. 

But before he can open the door, it’s torn open. Standing there is Keith, a dark _something_ on his face. 

And then he’s stalking into the stall and Shiro is sure he’s about to get a fist to the face. 

Not that he wouldn’t deserve it. 

What he does not expect, however, is the way Keith shoves him against the wall and falls to his knees. 

“Keith—! What!”

Violet eyes meet his, while those clever fingers undo his pants once again. “Did you really think I had no idea it was you?” Keith says with a wicked grin. All words and most thought leave Shiro entirely. He must look a sight then because Keith grins wider. 

His hand slides up Shiro’s length that’s still wet from being in Keith’s mouth. 

“Shiro,” Keith says, starting a dizzying, slow caress, “you smell like you. You smell just as you do on the mat.”

Shiro just gapes, unable to focus on anything but the blistering sight of Keith on his knees, stroking him. 

“But you taste,” Keith says as he leans in, lips just touching Shiro’s shiny cockhead, “so much better.” 

And then Shiro is seeing it, not imaging it. Keith swallows him down, all the way, and into his throat. 

Shiro makes a pathetic sound, his hands moving into that soft, dark hair. His cock is.. fuck. Keith’s lips are stretched wide around him, and he’s looking up at Shiro as if for praise. 

Fucking stars. He feels dangerously close to the edge and he wants it. Wants to watch Keith swallow his come and— 

NO. Wait. He can’t. He can’t. This is wrong, it’s still wrong even if Keith knows. “Keith,” he says. 

Keith hums around him and Shiro swears, pulls his hair to try and pull him off. “No, no we can’t. This is— fucking hell—!”

Because Keith moves just a little, just enough to get sweet friction. Shiro tightens his hand and tugs to stop it. 

Keith moans. 

“Jesus, you can’t let me... this is wrong, I’m your— ah— mentor.”

That finally gets Keith to pull back, Shiro’s cock getting a slow, mesmerizing slide out from that beautiful mouth. 

Keith’s voice is throaty. “So you can teach me, but I can’t give back?” 

“Uh...” it’s hard to think looking down at him. Hard to think with how Shiro’s cock is throbbing with the desire just to pull Keith back in and fuck his mouth proper. 

“I’ve been making my own decisions for years Shiro, I knew what I was doing coming here, “and I knew what it would mean when you showed up. If you want me to stop, I’ll stop. You can leave and we’ll forget this whole thing happened.”

That sounds like the right thing to do, but, “will you keep coming here?” Shiro asks.

“Maybe.”

Shiro growls, and his hand tightens in Keith’s hair before he’s even thought about it. 

“Unless...?”

Keith’s got a fire in his eyes, and Shiro’s good enough at strategy to know when he’s been out maneuvered. Keith’s never sold himself as anything other than trouble. 

And even when he should, when it’s the responsible thing to do, Shiro finds he can’t give him up. Doesn’t want to. The very suggestion of anyone else seeing Keith like this is abhorrent. 

Fist still in Keith’s hair, Shiro draws the man back to his cock, never breaking eye contact. “Unless,” he says.

Keith’s all too eager to let Shiro’s cock back into his mouth, but now with his head in the game, Shiro’s determined to take this spitfire in hand. 

This time when Keith deepthroats him, Shiro’s hand on his head pushes him to hold. To stay deep. Keith’s moans. He does this over and over again, testing Keith’s limits, meeting his challenging eyes as he fucks into his mouth. It’s wrong but it feels fucking amazing, a power high Shiro has been missing. 

And Keith, from the tent in his pants to the obscene sounds he’s making, loves it.   
It’s not long then before Shiro is fucking his mouth in earnest, slopping saliva and precome down Keith’s face. Keith’s teary and red, and Shiro can’t look away. 

“Always wondered why you didn’t want me to reciprocate,” Shiro grits, trying to hold off a few more seconds, “But now I see it’s because sucking cock gets you off, doesn’t it? Do you just come in your pants when a man spills a load down your throat?”

Keith makes a choked sound. Shiro thrusts in, his peak so, so close. 

“Fuck, fucking take it and come for me. Just from this.” 

And then Shiro’s moaning and keeping his cock deep and coming. He throbs pulses of heavy pleasure and Keith groans and whines and swallows. 

When Shiro finishes and pulls back, there’s still come on Keith’s tongue, and his mouth is red and swollen. Keith’s pants have a wet spot. 

“I do get off on it,” Keith says, throat ruined. He holds a hand up to Shiro who immediately helps him up onto his feet. “Wanna see what else gets me off?”

Shiro nods dumbly, caught by those obscene lips. He barely has time to get pants zipped before Keith is tugging him out of   
the bathroom. 

In the end, Shiro’s stress is very, very much relieved. 


	11. prekerb shiro teaches keith ii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E
> 
> **Tags: prekerb, underage, authority kink, praise kink, light dom/sub**

Young Keith who loves sparring with Shiro. It’s _Shiro_ he’s so amazing and strong and everything Keith wants to be, even if for now he’s small, a little unskilled. A loss on the mat doesn’t sting that badly when it’s Shiro, sweaty and grinning who pins him down.

Keith picks up a habit of... relieving himself in the shower afterwards. He imagines Shiro a little bit different, a little bit... darker. A Shiro who would pin him down and slide a palm across his halfhard cock then grin meanly at him.

“Unable to help yourself, eh cadet?” Shiro would say in that deep voice of his.

Every fantasy goes a little bit further, gets a little bit more lewd. Eventually Keith can barely get through sparring sessions without getting hard.

..and is it his imagination or is Shiro doing a lot more touching with him? Staying close, hand on his shoulder and then hip, guiding him easily around, especially when they’re finished. The hand burns when it slips around Keith’s waist, helping him to the showers. More than once Keith’s heart bangs in his chest _sure_ that Shiro’s about to join him.

And it only gets worse from there. Shiro starts sparring with him late at night, without his shirt. Training pants become athletic shorts that become tighter, smaller. They’re always alone.

Then there are nights he has Keith underneath all that hulking muscle and suddenly Shiro’s smile is different. Sharp.

Keith can’t tell if it’s his own imaginings bleeding into real life because surely, surely Shiro never would—

Then, one quick and dirty spar when Keith’s just wrapped his hand around his cock in the shower, Shiro pulls back the curtain.

“Keith.” Shiro’s eyes don’t even move down, they don’t need to. Everything from his tone to his body language tells Keith that Shiro knows what he’s been doing. _Has known all along_. Keith is near quivering beneath that steady gaze, hot and afraid and—

“Let me teach you,” Shiro says, stepping into the shower. He’s wearing paper thin boxers that slide down obscenely when the water hits them.

It’s only his cock, stiffening, that holds them up. Keith doesn’t even breathe, he’s incapable of it. Incapable of moving too.

When Shiro’s hand moves to his cock, he couldn’t stop him if he wanted to. He definitely doesn’t want to.

“I bet you do it like a kid still, too hard and fast on yourself, hm?” Shiro’s smile is molten. “But if you just...” Shiro’s hand, huge and calloused, slides slow on Keith’s cock, and Keith’s knees nearly buckle.

He’s not going to last.

“Nice and slow, see?” Shiro’s smile is wicked, his hands worse as they coax Keith to spill.

Sure enough it’s just a few strokes, just a few more filthy comments from Shiro as he narrates just how Keith should be stroking himself, before Keith has completely lost himself.

He’s nearly pinned to the wall, unable to keep himself up, while Shiro takes him apart. “And here’s one of my favorite techniques,” Shiro whispers into his throat, taking his hand to curve around the head of Keith’s cock, slick and obscene.  
Keith loops a desperate arm around Shiro’s neck, hiding his face. “So close now, aren’t you?” There’s a low, approving hum. “Come on. I know you’ve been wanting this, been asking for it every night on the mat, looking like that.”

The thought and knowing tone does Keith in. Clenching Shiro’s shoulders he comes, helpless, in Shiro’s slow, steady grip. Shiro croons into his ear. “Good boy,” as he does, and when Keith’s unable to support himself in the blind pleasure, Shiro helps him down onto his knees in the spray.

“Now,” Shiro says, taking his come-covered hand back and wrapping it around his own cock now freed. “Just stay like that, and I’ll show you a few more things before we’re done.”

Keith, on his knees, can’t help but pant up at him. Just inches away is the head of Shiro’s cock. Keith watches as he begins to stroke. “Watch closely now,” Shiro says. He moves to box Keith a little more in, the filthy head of his cock just barely missing Keith’s cheek. Keith can’t help how his mouth drops open. He’s just come, but his body is still a hot knot under Shiro’s words. “It’s better to draw it out,” Shiro says. “I know you’ve been having quickies in here, but you’ve got to learn to enjoy it.”

His cock is so close to Keith’s mouth, but Keith is frozen, washed over, and he can’t move. He knows, somehow, that Shiro doesn’t want him to. Instead he whines at a slick stroke that coaxes a hot bead to the tip.

“Patience,” Shiro says. His eyes are black, staring down at Keith. “Been thinking about this for a while, so I’m going to enjoy it.”

He does, giving himself a slow, leisurely fuck. Keith’s knees grow sore but his cock is throbbing, so he couldn’t care less. He keeps his mouth open, trying to tempt Shiro into it.

Eventually it works. Shiro closes the distance and bumps Keith’s cheek, then nose with his cock. Keith groans and for it Shiro angles himself better to drag the sticky head across his face.

“Please,” Keith begs when it traces his mouth.

A hand slides into his hair, tilting his head back. “You’ve yet to win a spar, do you think you deserve this?” It’s said a little mean, but Shiro’s cock is then just sitting on the pillow of Keith’s lips, and Keith’s never been more turned on.

“Please.”

There’s a tutting sound, and then that thick cock is pressing in, sliding hot and unstoppable over his tongue. “Just a little,” Shiro says, “but not for you, for me.”

A man of his word, he fucks in deep, nearly gagging Keith, but just a handful of times before he pulls out and fucks his hand again.

And then the hand in Keith’s hair is keeping him close as Shiro grunts and rubs himself against Keith’s face and starts to come. It’s an obscene finish, spilling all over Keith and in his mouth. It’s all Keith can do to whine and writhe and reach a hand down to get the two strokes he needs to finish himself.

“Fuck,” Shiro hisses, looking down at Keith’s debauchery. “You look even better like this.” Keith licks his lips of the salty spill, trying to make a production of it. Shiro’s hand tightens in his hair.

“Oh yeah?” Shiro’s cock is still casually there against Keith’s cheek, softening but still messy. “Well then, guess we’re going to need a few more lessons, hm?”

Keith turns his head, relishing the pull on his hair, and kisses the salty tip. He couldn’t agree more.


	12. coffeeshop au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from twitter giveaway
> 
> @xlostlenore - Ok don't laugh but.. coffee shop AU? Everyone is alive and happy and the universe doesn't need saving? Just idiots in love and maybe misunderstandings? First meeting and getting together?
> 
> @bitchkallus - I am total trash for "everyone already thought they were dating" Like, Lance as an offhand comment would say something similar to "Wow, you guys must be hitting a major milestone soon" And it completely going over Keith's head.
> 
> **Tags: General Audiences. Coffeeshop AU. everyone thought they were dating trope, pining, small angst, confession, kissing**

Most days Keith likes the coffee shop well enough. Lance tends the register and Keith does the magic with the machines, it allows them both to capitalize on their skills. Keith’s only exception to manning the counter comes in the form of one childhood friend and love-of-Keith’s-life Takashi Shirogane. Every morning at exactly 7:45 AM Shiro strolls in for his coffee on the way to his work, and every morning at exactly 7:45 AM Keith is waiting for him.

Lance learned within two weeks at this job to always divert Shiro to him. When they’re too busy to hang during the week Keith cherishes their ten minutes in the morning, it’s ten minutes that’s always his.

This morning is no different. Shiro always orders the same thing, but Keith never pre-prepares it. Instead he takes Shiro’s order, and then Shiro hangs off to the side and chats with him while Keith makes the coffee. It’s almost painfully obvious that neither of them do it accidentally.

This morning Shiro is trying to goad him into binging some awful reality show over the weekend. “You, me, all the pizza you can possibly eat.”

“And trash TV that will rot my brain,” Keith snarks.

He can practically feel the puppy-dog eyes on him. “Oh come on, like you couldn’t use a nice chill weekend cuddled up on the couch. You just finished finals! We can celebrate!”

Keith faces the coffee machine, the idea of spending the weekend _cuddled up on the couch_ is giving him flutters in his stomach. Shiro’s been his best friend since he was a kid, but sometimes the way Shiro says stuff like that…

He shouldn’t put too much weight into it, Shiro is just _like that_. With him. Only with him.

Pouring the drink into a cup, Keith distracts himself as he moves back to the counter where Shiro is slumped over, grinning. “C’monnnnn Keithy.”

And Keith’s way too soft for this man, because then he’s sliding the lid on the coffee and sighing. “Fine, fine. Trash TV it is.”

Shiro beams and takes his drink. “Perfect! My place at 7 on Friday!” He tugs on Keith’s hand in that childish way he does. If there wasn’t a counter between them it would include tugging Keith in for a hug. That’s the one downside of their morning meetings, this counter. Professional propriety. Keith takes his hand back and swats at Shiro playfully.

“Alright, alright, get!”

He hardly means it, but he knows their time is up. Shiro grins all the way out the door and Keith, foolishly, does to. He can’t help it.

Then there’s a small break in customers and Lance slides over. “So,” he says overly cheerful for even Keith’s buoyed mood. “What anniversary is it? Hunk said two years, but I’ve got money on three.”

Keith frowns. “What?”

Lance shrugs. “Couldn’t help overhearing that you’re celebrating.”

“Uh, yeah, my being done with classes for the semester.”

“Oh,” Lance deflates and then, “Well settle the bet anyway, the baristas have all the gossip but no facts, and I’m a sucker for a good love story.”

“W-what?” Keith feels like suddenly Lance is speaking a foreign language. “What bet?”

“Of how long you and Shiro have been together. No rings, so can’t be _that_ long, but maybe a childhood sweethearts thing, taking your time while you’re in school and Shiro’s working his way up in the lab.”

_W h a t._

Keith’s brain stalls and then kicks and then stalls again. “We’re not— it isn’t— why would you, we’re not together. Shiro and I.”

It’s Lance’s turn to frown at him. “What?”

“We’re just friends,” Keith chokes out.

“Dude you don’t have to lie, everybody already knows, we don’t care.”

Keith blinks and blinks. “What does everybody know?!” He hisses. “We aren’t together, he’s my best friend it’s not… like that!”

But no amount of defense can convince Lance. The rest of his shift Keith tries, he does, but every time Lance only points out some evidence that _definitely means you’re a couple_ , and Keith gets increasingly frazzled until he gives up entirely. 

They don’t really… act like that, do they?

The rest of the week Keith tries not to think about it, but every morning that Shiro stops by he can feel Lance, and then the other baristas eyes on them. Watching their every move, cataloging evidence. Keith responds by being weird, he can’t help it. More than once Shiro catches his hand and asks him if he’s okay.

Keith _feels_ their eyes on the two of them. FUCK.

By Friday Keith is at the end of his leash. He gets to Shiro’s apartment tense and blustery, and Shiro takes one look at him and sits him down on the couch.

“Okay, tell me what’s been bugging you all week.” He has Keith’s hands in his, body turned completely to Keith.

“It’s fucking Lance!” Keith spits, because Shiro’s softness always has a way of uncoiling even Keith’s nastiest spikes. “And the rest of the baristas! They’ve been gossiping and they’re totally wrong but they won’t stop and I’m just— so annoyed!”

“Gossiping about what?”

“About me! And you!” It rolls out because Keith can’t help himself, because maybe he doesn’t want to. All week he’s been brewing in his own denials and trying not to see Shiro’s soft touches, teases, and smiles in a new light. Maybe this can be just the opportunity to pull it out and exorcise Keith’s pining hopes once and for all. “They think we’re together, that we’ve _been_ together, and that I’m lying when I say we aren’t!”

“O—oh.”

“Yeah,” Keith lets out a heavy breath, but he can’t look at Shiro.

“And this annoys you…?”

Shiro’s voice is gentle, but strange. A tone Keith’s never heard before. It makes Keith stop and think more carefully about his next words. “Well, the nagging is. The way they watch us, like our relationship is any of their business.”

“Oh. Yeah.”

“Yeah,” Keith says, forging on by the strength of Shiro’s hands still in his. “Because whatever this is, it’s just between us, right?” Keith’s heart is suddenly pounding, he’s sure his palms are sweaty.

Shiro’s hands squeeze his. “Right. Whatever this… Keith?” At that direct request Keith does finally raise his eyes and look. Shiro looks solemn, intense. “Would you mind so much if they were right?”

“If—?” He blinks rapidly at Shiro, heart caught in his throat.

“If we were… together.”

Keith gapes and then stumbles over syllables, hardly believing that this is real. “I wouldn’t. Mind. I mean yes, if we were— that would be— Shiro are you asking…?”

There’s a smile beginning to curl on Shiro’s mouth, the same one he always has for Keith. “Yes. Keith I like you, have for a really long time. Would you—?”

He’s cut off this time by Keith launching into his arms, kissing him off-center and over-eager. It’s wonderful and clumsy and they both end up laughing when their teeth knock together.

In the end Pidge is the winner of the bet, because she’d put her money on, ‘they’re not dating, but they’re stupidly in love.’ In the end Keith is not even a little mad about it, because every morning his now-boyfriend comes by and Keith makes him coffee and gets a kiss in return.


	13. sponge bath for shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from twitter giveaway
> 
> @littlewhitetie – post-S6 Keith sponge-bathing Shiro
> 
> **Tags: Teen. Post S6. Hurt/comfort, angst, non-sexual intimacy**

Shiro can barely stand in his new body. They discover this after all the chaos has died down and Shiro tries to get up out of Keith’s arms. He’s wobbly and weak as a newborn foul. Keith stays close, taking up the slack even before Shiro can open his mouth to apologize.

“C’mon,” Keith says, keeping the man tucked into his side, “Bet you could use a shower.”

The other paladins give them space as they begin to move toward Black. “Ugh,” Shiro groans, “Yeah, feel like I’ve lived and died in this suit.”

It’s a bad joke, and if Keith weren’t so fucking _glad_ Shiro is even here to make them, he would chide him. As it is, he focuses on keeping Shiro on his feet. They go up into Black and toward the sleeping quarters. It’s only upon arriving that Keith makes that final deduction.

Shiro can’t stand. Certainly not for the amount of time required to bathe. He sits Shiro down on the closed toilet seat and looks at the shower. Hm.

“A bath is fine,” Shiro says.

Keith nods and moves around the small space to set that up. He plugs the tub and finds the smelling stuff under the sink that Lance made sure each other them had. There’s a sponge and some scented soap, some lotions and extra shampoo and conditioners. Keith pulls a couple of them out, dumping the scented soap into the bath water.

Then he turns to deal with Shiro. Still in his uniform, Shiro looks exhausted. “Okay,” Keith says more to himself, and gets to work.

It’s not too difficult to undress Shiro, their armor is identical in construction, so Keith knows just how to take it apart. Worse is how it feels to do it. He undercovers Shiro one piece at a time, finding scars and bruises and skin tacky with dried blood. He’d been in the healing pod, but that had been more about saving his life and essence then physical restoration.

It aches to see him this way. Yet again Keith lost him, and gotten him back. Shiro has returned to him more battered, more changed. Keith loves him with every beat of his fucking heart, but that’s not enough to keep him safe. It hurts to know that. To learn it again and again.

When Shiro’s down to his under suit, Keith pauses for just a moment.

“I’ll need… help,” Shiro says. Keith almost flinches. It takes a lot for Shiro to ask for anything, let alone help. Instantly he starts on Shiro’s clothing.

He peels off the shirt and then gets Shiro to stand so he can get the man’s leggings down. In any other circumstance derobing the man Keith’s in love with would be an exciting, sexy venture, but the mood is markedly different here and now. Keith feel still feels the weight and importance of it, but it comes with a sacred tenderness.

Shiro’s asked him for help, allowed him into this delicate space. Shiro is Keith’s best friend first and foremost, and he’s never forgotten that. Loving Shiro means taking care of him, giving him what he needs.

And right now Shiro needs a bath and a friend.

Stripped, Keith helps Shiro into the bath.

“Fuck,” Shiro hisses as he sinks into the water.

Keith has the sponge in hand as Shiro settles in. Maybe he should just go and leave Shiro to it, but it hurts to consider. Shiro asked for help, and Keith wants to provide it, as much as possible here and now when everything feels so precarious. Keith wants to show him care, love, even in this small way. If Shiro really has been de—

He can’t even think it. It’s a cold chill that runs through his body. He can’t dwell on it. Not here, and not now.

“Can I?” Keith checks anyway, dipping the sponge into the soapy hot water. Shiro’s leaned his head back against the wall as though in absolute bliss, but one eye opens to peek at Shiro.

“Please, I don’t think I can even move.”

Keith takes a deep, steadying breath, and takes the sponge to Shiro’s skin.

It’s not arousing, but it is… something. Keith sits himself on the lip of the bath, swiping the sponge first across Shiro’s chest. There’s dirt and dried blood that takes some scrubbing. Beneath that are bruises and old scars. Too many scars. Keith it careful over the still pink ones, careful as he takes the sponge up to Shiro’s shoulder, he avoids the arm port.

He washes Shiro’s shoulders, his collar bones, and up the stretch of bared throat. Shiro makes small humming sounds of contentment, but doesn’t open his eyes or move. Keith lets the silence be, his eyes drinking Shiro in. He drunks the sponge and squeezes it to rinse. The hot water runs across Shiro’s skin, clean. When he gets down to Shiro’s bicep the man raises his arm out of the water for Keith to work on.

He’s gentle on the underside of Shiro’s wrist and then more rigorous on his palm and nails. There’s extra grime there that takes a little while to ply free. Keith doesn’t mind. He loves Shiro’s hand, the wide palm and calloused fingers. It’s a hand that more times than Keith could count pulled him in for a friendly pat or a warm hug.

Keith tries to return that same care now with a washing. He finishes on Shiro’s hand and then moves to his face, broadcasting it by first cupping Shiro’s cheek. At this the man does turn the sleepily blink his eyes open.

“Going to do your hair now,” Keith says.

“Okay,” Shiro says, and raises his head.

“I’ll be quick,” Keith promises, reaching for the shampoo.

“Take all the time you want, s’nice,” Shiro says. His eyes flutter closed as Keith pours the shampoo into his hand.

Washing Shiro’s hair is a much easier prospect than his body. True, it’s gone all white, but there’s little to no actual wounds, and with the short style he keeps it in, it takes very little scrubbing before Keith runs out of plausibility and must rinse.

He does take his time there though. Shiro sighs happily as Keith cups water and pours it over his head. Something ragged catches in Keith’s chest, and strange tears come to his eyes. Shiro’s alive and he’s alive and they’re _here_. It’s almost too much.

He’s grateful Shiro’s eyes are still closed. Keith washes as much of Shiro’s back as he can get while leaned forward, and then urges Shiro’s head back against the wall.

“Almost done,” Keith says, to distract himself from the terrifying thing inside him that is cracking apart from ache. He takes up the sponge once more and pushes it down beneath the water.

It should be stranger to scrub down to Shiro’s hip and over his groin, but for some reason it’s not. It’s something that needs to be done, and Shiro is here, spread out and trusting Keith to do it. If anything, it’s that this _isn’t_ a sex thing that is giving Keith trouble. His heart feels too tender, and he can’t help but look at Shiro’s peaceful face as Keith runs the sponge deeper in the water, rubbing down his thighs and knees and shins. After everything he’s been through, everything he’s lost, Shiro is still capable of looking like this. Content. Peaceful.

He’s the most miraculous person Keith has ever met. _Stars_.

When he gets to Shiro’s toes he lifts one leg at a time up so he can visually scrub each foot clean. At that Shiro’s nose twitches, maybe from ticklishness, but otherwise he makes no comment or movement. He just lets Keith take care of him.

And then Shiro is well scrubbed, as clean as he can be for the time being. The water is just beginning to move from hot to warm, and they should get Shiro up and to bed before he truly does fall asleep here.

After a moment of nothing happening, Shiro opens his eyes. “All done?” He asks.

Keith gives him what he’s sure is a wobbly smile. “Yeah,” he says.

Shiro’s turn smile is small, exhausted, but so, so lovely. “Thanks Keith,” he says.


	14. scent bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from twitter giveaway
> 
> @ohheck11 - I’d love to see some kind of scenting/reunited sheith either at the start of s1 or after the Blades trial
> 
> **Tags: Teen. Post-Blades trial. comfort, cuddling, alien biology, scenting**

Keith’s never noticed how _good_ Shiro smells. Or maybe he did, back on Earth after their daring escape from the Garrison when Keith had dragged an unconscious Shiro into his shack. Maybe he had buried his nose in Shiro’s hair and breathed in the scent of him.

But he hadn’t smelled like Shiro then, he hadn’t smelled like this. Now Keith is leaning on Shiro, exhausted both mentally and physically by the trial and its revelations and breathing in the calming, familiar scent of him. If Shiro wasn’t here he doesn’t know what he would do. Collapse. Cry.

Shiro takes him to a room set aside for them to rest and heal. When he tips Keith into the bed Keith stays latched, pulling Shiro down.

“Stay,” Keith says, for once too tired to feel embarrassed of his need.

“Okay,” Shiro says, and arranges them to be curled together on the cot.

It’s then that Keith takes full advantage, scooting as close as he can to stick his head in Shiro’s neck. He takes a deep breath and sighs it out, soothed. It occurs to him then, that this might be a Galra thing. In fact so many of his eccentricities might be Galra things. That is both a frightening and comforting idea.

Frightening to think of himself as like _them_ , and comforting to know that he hasn’t just been an outcast all his life for no reason. He was factually, _genetically_ , different.

“Do people… smell each other?” Keith hazards an ask after another breath that releases something tight in his chest. Shiro has an arm wrapped around him and he squeezes.

“Kinda.” He leans in then and copies Keith, breathing in and letting it out on a laugh, “You need a bath.”

Keith frowns against his throat. “Sorry.”

“S’fine. Reminds me of sparring.” Shiro sounds pleased by this, so Keith relaxes once more. Not that he could even get up if he was offensive to Shiro, his body feels like jello. “But yeah,” Shiro mumbles, always on the same line of thinking as Keith, “Maybe it’s a Galra thing. You’ve always seemed to have a really sharp sense of smell.”

“Is it too weird?”

“No, you’re exactly right just as you are.”

Keith pushes his face against Shiro’s neck at that, and the other man squeezes again. Everything hurts, and Keith’s just had what could arguably be the most shocking moment of his life not twenty minutes ago, but here with Shiro that all almost seems like background noise.

Shiro smells good. He smells like comfort and warmth and concern and gladness. He smells of desert and sweat and metal. Keith wonders for the first time at his own sense of smell. There’s no way of knowing how full humans smell, but maybe his is… more.

And then how can Keith truly regret it, how could Keith wish he were completely human? If he were and he couldn’t smell Shiro when they’re curled up like this, it would be such a waste. The scent of him calms Keith, makes him feel as though everything will be okay. That they’ll make it through this day, week, year, war.

“You smell like home,” Keith says without thinking. He hears only then how it sounds, and blushes madly.

Shiro just nuzzles his hair though and keeps him tight in his arms. “Good, I think you could use a little of that right now.”

He’s right, Keith could not even begin to tell him how right he is. Everything has been so _much_ , never ending, but here is Shiro. Here is Shiro smelling like everything is going to be okay. Keith nuzzles him back, basking in the scent, and lets himself believe.

There on the cot in Shiro’s arms, aching and sore, Keith lets himself dream of a future, a peacetime, a home.


	15. extra from “Like Animals We Play Pretend”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from twitter giveaway
> 
> @weepinbelll - I'm SO curious to see the pillow talk that happens immediately after that big "oh FUCK moment" [in “Like Animals We Play Pretend”] !!! and maybe a small peak into their future after that.
> 
> **Tags: Mature. NSFW. Post “Like Animals We Play Pretend”, ABO, pillow talk ******

Shiro’s knot is still stuck, so he’s stuck. “Keith—I uh, Keith, fuck I’m so—“

“If you’re about to apologize right now, I will _end_ you Shirogane.”

Shiro promptly snaps his mouth shut. Keith reaches up and touches his throat where the mating bite is. There’s a little blood, and Shiro feels the guilt swoop through his belly.

“I can hear you thinking it,” Keith says.

“That was just… not _just scenting_.”

There’s a snort then. “No it wasn’t. But I think I’m more than okay with that.”

This feels like incredulous information to be giving out. “What?! Keith I just knot you! I bit you! That’s not… something you can just take back.”

Keith then tilts his head to try and get a good at Shiro. “Do you… want to take it back?” For the first time Keith sounds uncertain. Afraid.

“No!” Maybe that’s not the respectable answer, but Shiro is weak in the face of Keith’s doubts. “No, I just don’t want to hurt you.”

There’s a deep breath from the man beneath him. “Well I’m not hurt.”

And then, blessedly, Shiro’s knot has gone down enough for him to pull out. As he does so Keith flips around, hand latching around Shiro’s arm.

“Are you my mate?” Keith asks. His eyes are hard on Shiro, his hand clenching to keep Shiro from going anywhere. Shiro looks at his face and then the mark. His own heart is still beating too fast from pleasure and fear and incredulity at the situation.

“If you want—“

Keith shakes him a little by the arm. “No! Are. You. My. Mate?”

“Yes?” Shiro says, with a timid but burgeoning hope.

Keith closes his eyes and takes a breath. “Yes,” he says when he opens them.

“I haven’t even kissed you,” Shiro says, helpless.

A small smile then picks at the edges of Keith’s mouth. “Well maybe you should fix that.”

It doesn’t take anything for Shiro to fall back into Keith’s orbit, but this time with the knowledge that Keith’s _his_. His omega. He cups the man’s face and kisses him solidly, trying to convey all the tangled up madness inside his chest into it.

A moment later he pulls back. “I haven’t even courted you!”

Keith laughs and tugs him in for another kiss. “Guess you’re about to have a busy schedule.”

Shiro’s heart flutters. Keith. _His_.

“And your heat?” Shiro asks because he can still smell the hormones, and even off such a spectacular orgasm, they’re beginning to infiltrate him once again.

“Hmm,” Keith says. His legs wrap around Shiro and pull him more fully back on top of Keith. “Not over yet…”

In the end it takes a lot of talking, a dozen dates, and _a lot_ more sex before Shiro is able to put away the last of the guilt. Keith bullies him all the way in that affectionate way he does, but Shiro just can’t help himself, he absolutely _adores_ Keith and always wants to do right by him. An omega as amazing as Keith deserves nothing but the best.

By Keith’s next heat though, all pretense is gone. Everyone knows then that they are disgustingly mated, and even if they didn’t the way that Keith has taken to tying back his hair to show off his mating bite would have done it.

Shiro blushes to his roots the morning of when Keith texts him a lewd photo to convince him to come back to their apartment and give him ‘just the tip’.

Then he excuses himself from the meeting.


	16. no touching for 40 days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @kirishims - Lance and Keith jokingly (read stupidly) trap each other into observing lent. Lance has to give up pampering himself but Keith... has to give up being physical with Shiro. (Can be established relationship or mutual pining but either way, the sexual tension is unbearable)
> 
> @ceiling_pool - I would love to see more 'it doesnt count if we dont touch' that continues to escalate under the flimsiest excuses, mayhaps featuring some abo and sex toys?
> 
> @quantumabyssmal - voyeurism
> 
> **Tags: Explicit. NSFW. No touching, flirting, voyeurism, teasing, pining, sexual tension, mutual masturbation, facial, sex toys, anal sex.**

Keith’s not religious but he is competitive, so Lance cons him into a bet. For Lent, Lance will give up all pampering if Keith gives up all physical contact. At first this sounds easy, Keith’s not a touchy-feely kind of person, 40 days is nothing.

Except Shiro.

At first Keith tries to keep it a secret, weirdly dodging Shiro’s comforting hand, the offered hugs, and invitations to spar. Then one day after Keith’s solo workout Shiro corners him in the locker room.

It all comes spilling out, Keith red-faced to admit he’s been conned by Lance to doing this weird challenge, but how he doesn’t intend to lose. He expects Shiro to take this with good humor, he does not expect that mischievous glint in his eye.

“So no touching?” Shiro says, backing Keith up against the locker just by moving forward. It’s a shocking change, seeing this predatory thing come over Shiro. It reminds Keith of the moment just before Shiro took the hoverbike over the cliff.

“No,” Keith says. Shiro leans in, putting one hand on the locker beside Keith’s head. “S—shiro!”

“What?” he says faux innocently, but there’s barely any space between them. Keith’s heart pounds, confused and more than a little turned on by whatever this is.

And then Shiro is stepping away and leaving the gym with a casual, good luck thrown after.

Keith should have taken it as a warning.

He knows it’s been slow, that peacetime has been somewhat… boring after the chaos of war, but Keith truly doesn’t know how to account for what Shiro does next. Because suddenly Shiro is appearing everywhere, getting in Keith’s space, reaching around him. With anyone else Keith would say it was flirting.

Keith backtracks and stumbles and generally gapes at the man. The torch Keith’s been carrying for Shiro so long is entirely unprepared for the onslaught of his attention. More than once Keith gets backed into a wall where Shiro cages him in and begins to just… chat about his day.

Keith feels ridiculously obvious. He flushes entirely, eyes dipping to look at Shiro’s mouth that is way, way too close. The fourth time this happens on day 19 when Shiro has him up against his own door Shiro cuts off from talking about their weekend plans.

“You know…” he says softly, breath tingling across Keith’s skin. “If you wanted to kiss me you could.”

It’s hands down the most shocking thing that’s ever been said to Keith, and he was told once he was half alien.

“What?”

Shiro’s eyes look blatantly down to Keith’s lips and then back up. “If you wanted to. I would be interested.” For a second Keith forgets himself entirely and reaches for Shiro, but the man steps back out of reach. “But you have that bet. Important to honor it, don’t you think?”

It’s said like a challenge, with that boyish glint. Everything comes together for Keith then with unreliable clarity. Shiro… wants him.

Shiro wants to tease him.

Holy shit.

After that is… worse. They flirt openly, and Keith, not to suffer alone, starts dishing it back. Nothing explicit is happening, but the comments are laced with double entendre, the looks are molten, and the cornering’s are near pornography with intensity.

Keith takes to jerking off daily, and then twice a day when Shiro sits across from him at lunch and makes eyes as he licks ice cream off a spoon. Keith’s never been getting off so much and feeling so repressed in his whole life.

He considers a hundred times throwing the whole thing out and dragging Shiro to bed. But he doesn’t. He doesn’t in the same way they don’t discuss exactly what their relationship is or what it could be. It’s a buildup, a challenge, a tease. Shiro wants them to wait, to wind each other up, and as frustrating as it is, Keith can’t help but follow his lead.

Because then its day 30, and he just knows, just knows that day 40 is going to be something to see.

On day 32 Shiro walks in on one of Keith’s jerking off sessions. Keith makes a cry and scrambles to cover himself, but Shiro just walks further into the room and takes a nearby seat.

“Don’t stop on my account,” he says.

So Keith doesn’t. Instead he uses the opportunity to try and flip the balance. Shiro wasn’t a part of the original deal between him and Lance, but it sort of feels like he is now. Keith or Shiro will break first, and their competitive nature means as much as they want the prize, they also want to win.

So Keith strokes himself slow, indulgently. He fists the head that is now a gush of precome, keeping his eyes on Shiro the whole time. Shiro is hard in his pants, a look of pure want on his face. Keith wants to eat him.

On day 33 Shiro returns to the scene of the crime, but this time while watching Keith he takes a hand to his own cock. They stroke in time with one another and Keith nearly squirms watching Shiro watching him.

The next time Shiro is on the bed with him, perched over Keith. It’s takes a careful control not to touch each other, but they manage it. This time when Shiro spills, his come drips onto Keith’s belly. Keith doesn’t miss the opportunity to scoop it up and put the sticky fingers into his own mouth. Shiro curses and for a second Keith thinks he’s going to break, but Shiro’s strong.

“Patience yields focus,” Keith calls after Shiro’s retreating form. Shiro gives him a cheeky middle finger.

On day 35 Keith slides off the bed and onto his knees in front of Shiro. The man nearly comes instantly, painting Keith’s face with his come. “Fucking hell you’re going to kill me,” Shiro says after as Keith cleans himself with messy fingers, before taking his own throbbing cock in hand.

Day 36 Shiro bursts into his room with a small box and a wicked smile. He drops it down beside Keith. “A gift for you.” Inside is a dildo.

They end up back on Keith’s bed, Shiro between his legs. Since they can’t touch Keith’s been given the task of opening himself up on his fingers while Shiro narrates. It’s wickedly filthy to do it as Shiro just lays there between his legs and watches.

“Three now,” Shiro goads, “want you good and ready for this baby.” Keith cries out his name, wanting desperately to be touched. It’s a full body yearning by now. “Soon,” is all Shiro says.

But then the prep is done and Shiro is pushing that silicone cock into Keith. It’s so much and not enough, but Keith grabs frantically at the bedding because the approving sounds from Shiro are pulling him apart.

“That’s it,” Shiro says as he begins to fuck the toy into Keith. “You take it so good, gonna take my cock so good.”

They’re a feedback loop then. Keith aches and begs and Shiro’s self-control frays but never snaps. Instead he fucks Keith harder, deeper. He tells Keith all the things he’s going to do to him, how he’s going to fuck Keith until he cries. Keith comes on that cock, body arched but never touched. The second Keith is done Shiro is tearing free the button on his own slacks and stroking himself over Keith. He comes across Keith’s hole, still spread around that cock.

The next two days go similarly. On one Keith gets on his hands and knees, ass up, and lets Shiro fuck him with the toy. On the other Shiro asks for reciprocity and Keith almost loses his goddamn mind over watching Shiro come on the same cock that he’s taken.

On day 39 they meet for just a handful of stolen minutes in public to try and tempt each other. It’s an almost perfected dance, the barbs and taunts. Shiro tells him every filthy dream and fantasy he’s ever had featuring Keith, and Keith bites his lip, detailing in incredible detail just how he’ll suck Shiro’s dick right here right now in the hallway should Shiro just touch him.

Keith feels every minute of day 40. He nearly calls out of work for how he can’t keep himself under control. His body feels hot and on edge all day.

This close to the end he and Shiro don’t even talk, they just pass smoldering glances at each other in passing. Midnight can’t come fast enough.

And then it’s 11:59. Keith’s dressed down in just a pair of sleep pants, freshly washed and sporting more than a little bit of a tent. There’s a knock on his door.

He waits the last few seconds until the time clicks over, then he opens it.

Shiro is through the doorway faster than anything, pushing Keith up against the wall and ravaging his mouth. Keith curls into him, touching and groping. Their kiss is a smoldering smear, too hot maybe for a first one. Keith doesn’t care, they can fill in the gaps later.

They knock into a chair, over a lamp, and nearly trip as Shiro attempts to remove his shoes without removing his mouth from Keith’s. Eventually they make it to the bed.

Keith’s prepared, and Shiro all but falls upon him. The shreds of clothing are torn away and then Keith is wrapping his legs around Shiro’s hips and begging in earnest.

“Yes, yes,” Shiro says, sucking a kiss onto Keith’s throat. “Stars you’re so— I’ve wanted you so bad, couldn’t think of anything, wanted to touch you— love you—“

“In me,” Keith’s breathless, falling to pieces with how much he needs it. “Shiro, I love— please, fuck—!”

Shiro kisses him fierce and then is pushing in, pushing inside Keith. There’s ragged sounds from both of them, a lightheaded giddy excitement. Keith clutches Shiro tight because he can, because he missed this so severely.

And Shiro fucks him, just as hard and good as he’s been promising. They wreck the bed and the nightstand with their passions, but Keith couldn’t give a single fuck. He cares about nothing but Shiro’s cock fucking him deep, his hands wrapped around Keith, his mouth on his own.

They burn and they burn, but it also has a terrible, absolutely wonderful brutality. The tension crests fast, and before much time at all Keith is falling apart, coming around Shiro’s cock, biting the man’s shoulder.

“Keith—!” Shiro moans in return, rutting deep and then coming himself in hot pulses that Keith feels in his bones.

They collapse into each other’s arms, sated for the moment, breathing heavy.

“So who won?” Shiro whispers eventually into his ear.

Keith just laughs. He’s pretty sure he grabbed for Shiro first after the midnight deadline, but he certainly doesn’t feel like a loser.


	17. sparring to fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from twitter giveaway
> 
> @hzlkx – Maybe some sparring sheith, but it just turns into f/cking halfway. No blushing, no fumbling, no running away, just horny. Can be prerelationship #dubcon or years into relationship casual thing. No dialogue, pure body language thing.
> 
> **Tags: Explicit, NSFW. Sparring, frottage, tiny bit of blood from Keith’s teeth, dubcon for in the moment sex, no talking.**

They shouldn’t be sparring like this. It’s been a long day, a frustrating day. Keith feels the twisted angry energy in him, and he hadn’t thought twice when they’d been let out and Shiro had practically dragged him to the gym and started to strip out of his stuffy uniform. In fact maybe Keith had even liked it, the hard grip Shiro had on him, the way he knew it was a bad idea but went along with it anyway.

They circle each other now like predators. The energy spirals higher as they lunge and dodge, neither of them getting contact initially. Keith grits his teeth as Shiro impossibly slips away from what would have been an excellent hold. The teeth that Shiro gives him as he does make Keith _burn_.

He dives in again, and Shiro catches his arm for a precarious moment. Keith grunts and twists free and Shiro follows. The man grins at him but it’s toothy and far from nice. It makes Keith want to snap his teeth into the man’s skin, get something else out of him other than smug.

It quickly becomes tactile, they hit and catch and circle and evade. Every time their bodies meet Keith can feel the electricity. He’s sweating and breathing hard now and Shiro meets him there, he always meets Keith where he’s at. And then they’re grappling, hands and firsts and snarls.

Keith tries to trip him, but Shiro grabs his middle at the last second and they both go tumbling down onto the mat. They snap back together like magnets, hissing and snarling, funneling all the frustrations of diplomacy and meetings and fake smiles and power-players on ego trips into this. Shiro’s hand nearly tears the flimsy undershirt Keith’s wearing as they roll across the mat and then Keith does give in and sinks his teeth into the man’s shoulder.

Shiro makes an animalistic sound and gets Keith on his back, pressing him down heavy with his hips. He’s hard. Keith counters and rolls them, mimicking the man, grinding his own cock into Shiro.

Instead of stopping, it’s like gasoline. They fight for dominance, hands everywhere, mouths grunting and panting. Clothing tears and Keith has his mouth on Shiro’s shoulder, throat, and jaw. Shiro pushes him over again and shoves a thigh between Keith’s legs. They rut against each other, molten and furious, rolling and toppling. Keith sucks a vicious hickey into Shiro’s throat and Shiro yanks at his braid, causing him to gasp.

And then Keith is back on top, and he descends on Shiro like a fury. When their mouths meet its more teeth than anything, a catch of Keith’s too-shape canines and the copper taste that explodes across the tongue just makes it better. Keith kisses hard like he can control the burning star beneath him. Shiro’s hands bruise on his hips, grinding them together. It’s too much and not enough, he needs— needs—

They fumble, at the same time, for their pants. They’re slick with sweat, burning together, but they manage it. Ripped or torn or shoved, it doesn’t matter. Shiro rolls them back over and is back on top of Keith. They’re still half dressed, but like a catastrophe. There’s a cut on Shiro’s lip.

This time when Shiro grinds back down on top of him they’re skin to skin. It’s obscene and dirty, they’re both unwashed and smell, and somehow that’s exactly _right_. Shiro sucks at his throat, then takes his mouth and Keith whines, wordless pleas. Their cocks are hard and Shiro frots against him, wet.

Keith’s nails dig in just as Shiro curls his own hands under Keith to grab his ass and move him just as he wants him. They stoke each other, curling closer, doing more panting than kissing into each other’s mouths. It’s so, so fucking hot but Keith can’t stop. It’s everything he’s ever wanted and the tide is too strong to stop.

They grind against each other with rising desperation, everything is sticky and wet and Keith knows he’s just leaking from how turned on he is. Shiro growls at Keith’s whine and bites his lip. The tension pulls in Keith’s belly, so, so good. He tries to hold out, tries to stay where the pleasure is sharp and excoriating, but then Shiro’s cockhead catches his just right, rubbing against each other and the thought of it, the _reality of it_ —

Keith’s body arches, he cries out wordlessly, and comes.

Shiro makes a gorgeous, lost sound, and fucks against him. The pleasure is a heady rush, made better by how desperate Shiro moves on him, chasing his end, fucking through Keith’s come. It’s just as the bliss begins to fall that Shiro collapses further into him, hips slowing as heat spills between their bellies.

It’s sticky, absolutely filthy. Shiro is buried in his neck, breathing heavy. Keith can smell the manly smell of him, feel the crushing weight of his body. They just—

They.

The anger and frustration is wiped clean in the bliss. Keith feels light, lighter than he’s felt in weeks. When Shiro pulls back from his neck, they’re wearing matching smiles. Keith can see it suddenly, see the way Shiro looks at him. The same way Keith is looking back.

He opens his mouth to say… something, but then Shiro just kisses him. Keith wraps his arms back around this man because Shiro’s right, why talk when they can be kissing. It’s perfect.


	18. shiro goes into heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from twitter giveaway
> 
> @goldentruth813 – How about post S6 abo where Shiro goes into his first heat since entering his new body and is on sensory overload and only wants Keith. (either established relationship or getting together?)
> 
> @artbypaigey – I really enjoyed one of your recent fics where Shiro goes feral! What about one where Keith is the one that goes Feral?
> 
> **Tags: Explicit. NSFW. Post S6, ABO, new relationship, heat, omega!Shiro, Alpha!Keith, overstimulation, feral behavior, dubcon for general ABO-ness, abo sex, oral sex, comeplay**

It’s all heat and want, and it blurs together for Shiro. It’s all he can do when he wakes to get the datapad and call his boyfriend of just a week. Keith answers on the first ring.

“Keith— I know we haven’t… uh… but I’m—“ He can’t say the words, he feels too humiliated by the need between his legs.

“Shiro? What is it? I’m coming!”

They’re both in Black, but Keith had left to tend to the piloting. Shiro tries to warn him off, but finds Keith’s already disconnected.

When Keith arrives back at the small room he finds Shiro spread out in the sheets, sweating from the oncoming heat. “Alpha!”

Keith is on him almost immediately, hand to forehead. “You’re burning up.”

Shiro feels it, an intensity that’s never happened to him before. He knows, somehow, that it’s the new body. New muscles, new nerves, new hormones. “I need—“ he whines.

Keith curses. “We haven’t— are you sure?”

Shiro didn’t want their first time to be like this, but the fire is becoming a conflagration in him, and he’s quickly losing all sense. He needs his Alpha, needs Keith. He grabs at Keith, pulling him down onto the bed. “Please!”

The next thing Shiro knows, he’s bare and Keith’s skin is hot and against his. The man is trying to shush him, but Shiro can’t. Everything is so much. Pleas and Keith’s name keeps falling from his mouth until Keith’s between his legs and pushing into where he’s wet and wanting.

It’s electric, even that first push and Shiro’s whole body pulses in pleasure. It’s not an orgasm, but it’s _something_. Keith kisses his cheek, his lips. “Breathe babe, breathe.”

But Shiro can’t. He _can’t_! He holds Keith tight, body arching up for more. “ _Alpha_!”

Keith growls and pulls out just to fuck back in. It’s better and worse. Shiro’s nerves scream and quiver and he clenches around Keith’s cock. He needs more. _More_.

His Alpha gives it, fucking him hard and deep. Shiro cries out and demands more. Teeth scrape his throat and Keith pants. “Shiro, I’m— you smell— fuck—“

There are claws then digging into Shiro’s waist. The thrusts become more savage and Shiro mewls at how it feels. The itch inside him widens like a vast ocean and he just wants to drown. He wants his Alpha to take him down until there’s nothing left but this pleasure.

Then startling even himself, his whole body jerks and he’s suddenly coming, clutching and whining as Keith fucks him.

It does something to Keith. Even as Keith keeps his rhythm and fucks Shiro through his orgasm, a change overcomes him. He hunches closer, clutching at Shiro possessively. When Shiro can open his eyes, there’s a feral look about his boyfriend. He keeps fucking Shiro, but now there’s a wildness to it.

And Shiro does nothing to discourage that. Even as good as his orgasm felt, this is a _heat_. There’s many to go before his body will be satisfied. Every part of him still aches for his Alpha, aches to keep him close and take his seed.

It goes on. Keith works him back up to another orgasm with a rising tide of animalistic energy. It’s good, so good, and still not enough.

His nerves flit between pain and pleasure. Not enough and over-stimulation. Keith has fangs and claws and no words. It’s blisteringly hot.

Then Keith is running into his own end, growling and grunting as he ruts himself in Shiro’s messy hole. Shiro’s third orgasm is just on the cusp, and he almost sobs as his Alpha begins to slow as he spills.

“Need— need— Alpha!”

Keith bites at his shoulder and finishes. A second later, just as Shiro feels like he’s about to fly apart from unfulfilled need, Keith is pulling out and sliding down his body. Then there’s a tongue at his come-filled hole and Shiro is squirming.

His Alpha clamps down on his thighs, and before Shiro can even find the words, buries his tongue inside him.

Shiro nearly screams. Keith licks and sucks and nuzzles at his hole, smearing his face in wetness and bringing Shiro, quickly, to his third orgasm. And even then he doesn’t stop. He stays between Shiro’s legs giving kittenish licks, cleaning and teasing him all at once.

When Shiro looks, his face is a mess of fluids that makes Shiro hot all over. Those purple eyes when they flicker up are still a little lost, a little too far away from human. Shiro doesn’t even try to stop him when Keith bends back down and fucks his tongue back into his hole.


	19. dom/sub au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from twitter giveaway
> 
> @selorizard - Okay so how about Keith meeting Shiro after looking for a dom over a website. So far all "authoritative" partners he ended up with just were abusive assholes. It'd be nice to have some focus on the emotional side of it, maybe during aftercare
> 
> @sepiacigarettes - i haven't been able to get the thought of Shiro having photos of Keith covered in come on his phone.
> 
> **Tags: Explicit. NSFW. Dom/sub, subspace, masturbation, facial, photos, come eating, aftercare.**

Meeting Shiro is… different. From the drop Keith can see that, even if he doesn’t know how. The website meetups so far have just been a bunch of shitty Doms on power trips, but for the first time Keith feels actually hopeful.

Because it’s more than just some sex for Keith. Maybe he’s not looking for a relationship right now, but he is looking for the emotional side of a Dom/sub match. He thinks it’s frankly strange that so much of the focus is on actual sex instead of the power structure.

But Shiro invites him back to his place and Keith goes, curious. There’s a calm Dom energy to Shiro, and it comes through in all the little places. It’s in the way he ordered their food, the kind but administrative way he navigated them through the lunch conversation. When he’d led Keith out of the restaurant it had been with a careful hand on his back that was not too low and not too heavy. He didn’t force Keith to bend to his will, he just expected it.

So now Keith’s at his minimal but stylish apartment, and Shiro is talking them through the beginning of a scene.

“I think something mild for now, just to see how we work together.” It’s not a question so much as a statement. Then he sits down on his couch and directs Keith down on his knees.

Keith almost rolls his eyes. He thought this man was different, but not even five minutes in and it’s already all about sex. Still, Keith follows the order because this man is hot, and he may as well get a parting gift if he never plans on seeing him again.

But then Shiro doesn’t do anything more. Keith is on his knees and Shiro is just… gazing at him. “What?” Keith says.

Shiro frowns. “No talking, unless it’s your safe word or you are asked a direct question.” They covered this at lunch, so it feels more like a reprimand to hear it now. Keith blinks at him, trying to puzzle out just how that single sentence has him feeling like a disappointing child. Still he closes his mouth and says no more.

When Shiro does move, it’s almost a full minute later and even then it’s only to tuck Keith’s hair behind one ear. “You’re quite beautiful,” Shiro says. There’s a barb on Keith’s tongue but he swallows it. Shiro rubs the cool prosthetic thumb across his cheek as if in praise.

It goes on like that. Little tests that Keith doesn’t see as tests until he’s either reprimanded or praised. It’s frustrating at first, confusing when none of them have a sexual component, but fifteen minutes in Keith starts catching his stride.

Shiro has him crawl over and get him his datapad and bring it back. Keith does, feeling a hot flush through his body. When he hands it over Shiro’s fingers trail through his hair and there’s a lowly murmured, “Thank you Keith.”

Most of the tasks just involve staying still and quiet at Shiro’s side. It starts off easy and gets harder. Shiro messes about on his datapad and Keith… drifts. It’s sort of peaceful in its own way.

Some time after that Shiro puts the pad down. “Perfect, you’ve been very good. Now a reward I think.” And with that he does begin to unbutton his slacks. Keith perks back up at that, but a cluck from Shiro keeps him just where he’s been kneeling. “You don’t have to do anything, just let me,” Shiro says.

After that Shiro proceeds to jerk himself with slow, careful enjoyment. Shiro had started off soft, not particularly aroused, and worked himself up in such a way that the end was more happenstance than goal. Keith watched, strangely mesmerized.

It was a gorgeous cock, thick and weighty when it lengthened in Shiro’s hand. Keith swallowed the saliva in his mouth and did not move. He watched how Shiro took himself apart, how decadently he rubbed beneath the cockhead and spread the precome. Keith wanted that on him, in him. He _wanted_. 

He stayed still, watching as Shiro jerked himself toward completion. Only a second before it happened did Keith even consider that it would be—

Shiro grunted and suddenly there was hot splashes of come on Keith’s face. Gooey, messy strings of it everywhere as Shiro panted through his pleasure. Even without it being said, Keith didn’t move. He stayed perfectly still, basking in this man’s pleasure.

And then the datapad was in Shiro’s clean hand, and he was snapping a photo of his cock and Keith’s messy face. “Perfect,” he said more to himself than anything. Then to Keith, “You can tell me if you’d like me to keep that when you come back up. For now, come here baby.”

He patted at his lap and instantly Keith was crawling up and straddling him. Come still dripped down his face, and Shiro took his messy hand to it, scooping some up and offering it to Keith. “This is not mandatory,” is the only instruction he gave on it.

Keith opened his mouth.

With great attention to detail, Shiro cleaned him this way, letting Keith suck the come off his fingertips. Keith’s head had long gone quiet, and he felt that illusive floaty-ness that he always assumed went hand in hand with an orgasm under a hard dom.

Shiro had barely done anything.

“Do you want to come?” Shiro asks when Keith’s face is as clean as it’s going to get.

Keith feels the arousal, but it’s sort of far away. He wants much more to just stay here on Shiro’s lap, he wants to stay in this softer place where his head has gone quiet. He shakes his head.

“Okay,” Shiro says and curls him up closer. “Then we’ll just sit like this a while, hm? You tell me when you’re ready to go.”

Keith leans his head against this man’s chest and feels… a sort of peace he thought he’d never feel again. They stay like that for a very, very long while.


	20. A/B/O wet omega!Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E
> 
> **Tags: A/B/O, omega!Keith, possessive behavior, AFAB language, wet &messy, oral sex, knotting**

Shiro would be lying to say he doesn’t smell Keith. There’s not a single alpha around who can’t. Shiro knows why, knows that some omegas are just _like that_ , they have more slick because they’re... more prepared for a knot. A big knot.   
  
A knot like—   
  
_No_.

Shiro is not like them. He’s not a knothead trying to get his face between Keith’s legs. Keith is his best friend, his wonderful, amazing, talented as hell best friend who just _happens_ to smell like a goddamn buffet.   
  
His best friend who sometimes will bend over in the gym and give all the alphas a peek as just how _wet_ he is because it has left a stain on his shorts.   
  
Keith doesn’t do it on purpose. In all likelihood he probably even wears a plug to avoid such a thing. He’s just… that wet.   
  
_Fuck_.

But Shiro’s not like those knot heads. He has self-control and absolute respect for Keith. He would never act like those fools.   
  
Except then, one day he catches a cadet elbowing his buddies and making obvious commentary about Keith. Keith’s who’s obliviously doing stretches. The cadet goes over, and before Shiro can even think to shout out, the man puts his hand on Keith’s ass, sliding down toward—  
  
Shiro sees red.

He’s there in a flash, but Keith’s already taken the cadets hand and bent it back at an impossibly painful angle. Shiro doesn’t care, hardly processes it. He tugs the man out of Keith’s clutches and decks him.   
  
“Don’t fucking touch him,” he snarls.   
  
The cadet, miraculously doesn’t go down, but whirls around and, knot-crazy, swings at Shiro.   
  
It’s a little clumsy but the man gets him just over the eye and there’s distant pain, likely blood, but Shiro only feels the shock at the audacity of this cadet. Then Keith is there, spitting

fire like an angry cat, and the cadets buddies are pulling him away before Keith truly wrecks him.   
  
In the end they’re left alone. Shiro’s still standing there in shock at it all.  
  
“You’re bleeding,” Keith says finally, “c’mon.” Shiro can’t speak, but he lets himself get lead away.

They end up in the gym medical room. There’s a small bed for addressing minor injuries, Keith sits him down on there.   
  
“You didn’t have to do that,” Keith says getting out the supplies.   
  
“He touched you,” Shiro says.   
  
There’s a sigh, but Shiro’s sure it’s fond. Then Keith is waving him to scoot back and plopping down right on Shiro’s lap. “Hold still,” he orders, taking a swab to Shiro’s bleeding brow. Shiro wouldn’t move for all the gold in the world. He barely even breathes.   
  
Still Keith’s scent _blankets_ the small space. Impossible not to. Keith tends to him carefully, wiping away the blood, disinfecting, and then holding pressure to stop the bleeding. Every time he shuffles on Shiro’s lap, Shiro feels a quaking, dangerous thing inside him grow.   
  
“They can’t touch you,” he says finally when Keith is laying down a butterfly bandage on his brow.   
  
Keith smirks, “Oh yeah tough guy?”  
  
Keith goes to get up then, but the smell of him swells, and Shiro can only think about how Keith has surely slicked through and onto Shiro’s pants by now. Shiro’s hands lock over his hips, reseating him.

This is bad. It’s bad bad bad. Shiro’s brain is shouting at him but he must be a little knot-crazy too because the alpha in him is _louder_. It’s saying he has a beautiful omega on his lap absolutely ripe for the taking.   
  
Wet enough just to slide down a knot, even one as big as Shiro’s. He’s be perfect, so perfect, bouncing on Shiro’s cock.   
  
Fuck.  
  
 _No_!  
  
“Shiro?”

“They can’t touch,” he says, stuck on a loop. He can’t help it. Keith smells fucking amazing, and he fits so perfect on Shiro’s lap and—   
  
Shiro needs to get it together. He needs to think rationally, let go of Keith and—   
  
And then Keith grinds forward, right over where his cock is throbbing. Shiro growls, hands tightening.   
  
“So they can’t touch, but you can?” Keith’s tone is cheeky, but there’s a breathless quality to it. His cheeks are pink.   
  
Everything is spiraling out of Shiro’s control. Everything he thought he knew has dissolved beneath this playful taunt from Keith.   
  
“Yes,” Shiro says, meeting his eyes and grinding him on his lap. “You’re mine.”  
  
It’s a gamble to say the words, forbidden even in his own mind, but he feels hot and wild and awash in Keith’s mesmerizing scent.   
  
“Good,” Keith says.

The clothes practically dissolve between them in their furious tugging. Shiro falls back into the bed and Keith follows, and suddenly they’re kissing, smoldering things more tongue than anything else.   
  
Shiro gets those tiny fucking shorts off, feeling the resistance as they come unstuck from Keith’s cunt. If he had any rational thoughts left, they desert him at that.   
  
“Fuck, I want to see,” Shiro fumbles between kisses, rolling them over clumsy to get Keith in the sheets. Keith makes a sound of inquiry, but Shiro’s already sliding down his slender body, brain stuck on getting his eyes and hands and _mouth_ on that which has been torturing him so long.   
  
And what a prize it is. He spreads Keith and suddenly his gorgeous pussy is on full display, absolutely sopping. The smell hits him like a train car.

He dives in, lapping and sucking and moaning at the sweet taste of Keith on his tongue. It’s like nothing else and he already feels addicted, gluttonous. Keith’s legs come up around his head as he cries out, but it only eggs Shiro on. He wants Keith to come, wants to taste his pleasure as it pulses fresh only Shiro’s tongue.   
  
It doesn’t take long with Shiro’s diligence. Keith nearly screams his orgasm, and wetness just _gushes_. He keeps at it, drawing out the orgasm, basking in the rightness of the smell and heat and taste.

“Alpha!” Keith mewls then, tugging urgently at his hair. “Alpha please!”  
  
It hardly needs saying because Shiro is then moving up Keith’s body, his cock almost painful, every alpha instinct in him turned toward knot, knot, knot.  
  
Keith’s legs widen in welcome.

Shiro’s pushing in before he’s even realized it. The feeling of it shivers through his whole body and he bends over Keith, hiding his face against his neck. “Keith,” he moans, pushing in.   
  
It’s so slick, like a fucking dream. Keith is small and tight but this is what his body is made for, it’s what all that slick is _for_.   
  
“Mine,” he growls, pushing in and in and listening to Keith’s staccato sounds as he buries himself up to the knot.   
  
“Oh fuck, fuck, you’re— stars that’s big. And not even the knot, _fuck_.”  
  
Shiro can barely make sense of the words, his brain is a fog of pleasure urging him to _take_.  
  
So he does. He pulls back and the fucks into the omega, nibbling at Keith’s throat as his hole quivers and clutches around him.   
  
There’s no way in hell he lasts, but with the rising pitch of Keith’s cries as he starts to fuck him faster, neither will his omega. So Shiro kisses and sucks and fucks him, overwhelmed by his senses, in awe of his omega.   
  
“Please!” The omega cries as the bed rattles and the smell of his pussy becomes deliciously sufffocating in the room. Shiro knows what he wants, and on the next thrust in he gives it— pushing harder so his knot will start to breach.   
  
The pleasure is indescribable. So, so, tight, Shiro nearly bites his tongue off as he sinks into that tight cunt, his omega screams as he’s breached and then he’s fluttering on Shiro’s knot and coming. “Yours,” he cries, “Alpha!”  
  
Shiro bites down on the omegas tender throat, fucking his pussy deep, grunting and garbling sounds and language as he starts to come.   
  
His knot throbs, dumping come into his omega over and over. It’s filthy and satisfying and Shiro nuzzles and licks at the bite mark, drowning in the pleasure as he comes and comes.   
  
Keith croons softly, rubbing his back, but Shiro can do nothing but stay in his pleasure, letting it slowly, slowly, pour into his omega. It’s a long knotting, Shiro knows it on the fuzzy edges of his brain. A long knotting with a perfectly primed omega, one that was ready to milk him for all that he’s worth.  
  
It’s perfect. Amazing. Transcendent. It leaves him utterly dazed.

When he eventually is able to pull out, Keith is looking up at him with a soft smile.   
  
“Feel better there Alpha?”  
  
Shiro blinks at him, dumbly.   
  
Keith pets his hair. “Take your time. I’m yours, you’re mine. Okay?”  
  
Shiro feels leagues away from his sober, responsible self but he nods. He trusts Keith, Keith is his best friend—  
  
He looks down at the very obvious bite mark he left on Keith’s throat. Keith is touching it with a preening sort of pride.   
  
Keith is his mate.   
  
He smiles with dawning awe. “Okay.”   
  
Keith pulls him in for a tender kiss.


	21. college AU & sex toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E
> 
> **Tags: college au, sex toys, objectification, anal sex, wet &messy ******

Shiro and Keith dorm together even though Keith’s a freshman and Shiro’s about to graduate. Too busy with classes to date, Shiro takes to jerking off in a fleshlight. It’s great, but the clean-up he hates, and sometimes forgets about.

On one trip to the bathroom after he finishes, Shiro sets the used fleshlight down and then goes to bed and forgets.   
  
That’s when Keith goes to use their shared bathroom and... finds it.

Keith should be disgusted or offended or anything other than curious. But Shiro is nice and smart and funny and very, very fucking hot.   
  
Keith doesn’t know what he expects when he grabs it off the counter, but finding it sticky and used is not it.

His hand moves before he knows it, and he presses two fingers into the filthy opening. It’s warm, wet. Full of Shiro’s—   
  
Keith rears back, gasping, a shiver of fear and arousal running through him. This is wrong. So wrong.   
  
There’s come on his fingers.

He stares. He—  
  
Wants.   
  
Keith’s heart is pounding suddenly at his own thoughts. The fingers come up to his mouth and  
  
He tastes.

It’s salty, masculine. He presses the fingers into his mouth and licks them clean. By the time he finishes he’s nearly quivering in his own skin, shocked at his own daring. And his cock is hard. He’s reaching for the toy before he’s even thought it. It’s a squishy material, heavy in his hand.   
  
Keith looks at the entrance, still slick. His mind circles around the idea that _Shiro put his cock there._   
  
And if Keith—

Fuck. Fuck. The taste is still on his tongue and his cock is _throbbing_.   
  
No one would know. He’s sure it wouldn’t take very long at all, just the thought of it has him spiraling.   
  
Before he knows it he’s tugging down his sleep pants, and his cock is out. He bites his lip to keep the sound in his throat down. The toy is just near the tip of his cock. He’s hard, leaking. He—  
  
He puts the entrance to his cockhead, seeing the come still smeared there. Keith takes a staggered breath and pushes inside.

The feel of it is a lot. Immediately he’s leaning back against the back room wall for support. The cocksleeve is warm and wet and tight on him.   
  
But it’s the idea of Shiro’s come slicking the way that’s got him woozy. He pulls the toy off and looks down to see the mess. A moan almost breaks free. He plunges back into the toy almost feverishly. His cock pulses hard and he knows he won’t last.   
  
So instead he just starts moving it on himself, pressed against the wall, eyes closed, losing himself to the feeling of it.

The sound urges him on too. It’s so wet inside there, and Keith imagines this is how wet he would be if he let Shiro—   
  
He gasps, fucking the toy faster, letting it squeeze and suck him. He’s never used one of these before, but he can see the appeal now, it feels _amazing_.

His orgasm approaches quickly and Keith doesn’t slow, panting against the wall and fucking into the toy. He thinks about after, about sticking his tongue into the mess of both their spills and—   
  
He’s going to come, he’s so close and it feels so fucking good and—

“Enjoying something that isn’t yours?” Comes a low, stern voice.   
  
Keith’s eyes fly open, and he turns to see the bathroom door ajar, and standing there is Shiro.

Keith freezes. His heart jumps and his stomach twists and the orgasm that was so close just falls away. Shiro steps into the room. His eyes are dark and watchful.  
  
“Ah—“ Keith’s brain has stalled. He’s still buried in the toy and he knows there’s no explaining it away.

Shiro steps closer again, and then is putting his hands against the wall on either side of Keith, trapping him. Keith has to shut his eyes when he feels Shiro’s chin hook over his shoulder and look down. Down at where Keith’s all the way thrust in.   
  
“Hm?” Comes a voice in his ear.

It makes Keith shiver, his breath comes out hot and audible.   
  
“What are we to do about this?” He asks, but Keith knows it’s not a question. Shiro steps in, fabric touches Keith’s ass. “Maybe to make it fair I should enjoy something of yours?”

One hand drops down, and before Keith can even get a breath Shiro’s hand is wrapping around the toy and pulling it slowly, slowly, off Keith’s cock.   
  
Keith moans, helpless.   
  
“It feels good doesn’t it? Nice and warm and wet.” Then he pushes back down, sliding Keith’s cock back in.

Shiro’s hand comes off the toy and Keith nearly fumbles it before he takes control again. But Shiro doesn’t back off, the hand moves then to Keith’s hips.   
  
“So what do you think? Can I play with something of yours?”

Keith must say something that sounds like an agreement, but he’s burnt up and dizzy in the head. It’s just the next thing he knows one of the bathroom cabinets has been open and shut, and Shiro’s hand, when it touches his ass, is wet.   
  
“Feet apart for me,” Shiro says. Keith does.

Keith otherwise doesn’t move. He’s dangerously hard inside the toy, afraid as Shiro’s fingers begin to press inside that he’ll come.   
  
“Tight,” Shiro says. “Gonna be a perfect little cocksleeve for me, aren’t you?”  
  
Keith bows his forehead against the wall. “Shiro,” he pants.

“Made such a picture, rutting into that toy,” Shiro says as he fingers Keith open. He leans in close again, 3 fingers deep inside Keith.   
  
“But what was it that got you so hot baby? Was it that the toy was used? The taboo of it? Or was it because it was me, hmm? Because I couldn’t help but notice when you were being so loud.” Shiro pulls back enough to remove his fingers. Keith feels the blunt head of Shiro’s cock against his hole. “And you didn’t even lock the door.”  
  
Anything Keith was going to say leaves him as Shiro pushes in.

It’s not a slow or careful fuck. Shiro grabs his hips and _plunges deep_.   
  
Keith cries out, overwhelmed and too hot. Shiro’s huge and while there was prep it was fast, too fast. Keith feels everything.   
  
“That’s it. Now,” Shiro reaches around and gets Keith to move his hand and the toy. He positions it and then grunts, “Stay.”  
  
Keith’s too lost to do anything else but listen and hold on. Shiro then pulls his hips back and fucks back in, making Keith fuck the toy. He does it again and again. Keith moans.

“Fuck,” Shiro growls, picking up the pace. “So much tighter on me.”  
  
He presses in, crushing Keith against the wall and fucking him. It’s rough and fast, and Keith can’t help but imagine it’s just as Shiro fucked the toy.   
  
“Gonna fill you just like the toy, that’s what you want, hm?”

And Keith’s... losing it. His cock is shoved ruthlessly into the toy, slick still with Shiro’s come. Shiro’s cock is demanding, taking all the space in him, making the pleasure sharp and electric.   
  
Shiro uses him and all he can do is make nonsense sounds and try to stay standing.

“You can have this anytime. I’d love to have a personal cocksleeve,” Shiro says into his ear. “Fuck, so fucking _tight_.”  
  
He makes some sound that just ruins Keith. It’s the last straw and in the next thrust Keith’s cock is pressed into the toy and—   
  
He comes.

Shiro curses as Keith spasms with the pleasure. He’s spewing filth in Keith’s ear about how he’s going to fill Keith, and Keith can barely hear him. He comes into the toy, shock after shock of it.   
  
And then Shiro pressing him in tighter and staying deep and there’s a throb, and heat. Keith’s orgasm is just beginning to fade, but he feels every moment of Shiro’s. His is like a storm, rumbling between them.   
  
Then Shiro’s panting against his neck and pulling his cock out.

Shiro keeps a supportive hand on Keith’s hip as he pulls away. Keith is grateful for it because he feels ruined in the best way.   
  
“Clean my toys up,” Shiro says, “then bring them back to my bed.”  
  
Keith turns his head to see a wicked, satisfied smile on Shiro’s face. He nods, dazed. Keith feels the come begin to leak from his messy, stuffed hole.


	22. accidental frottage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E
> 
> **Tags: accidental frottage, light dubcon, gagging with hand**

Late one night Keith and Shiro are sneaking back in from hover bike racing in the desert and then suddenly there’s the sound of a security guard. Laughing Shiro grabs Keith’s hand and tugs him back down a hallway, then another. Just as they’re going to get caught, Shiro pulls open a storage closet and shuffles them inside. Keith’s trying not to laugh as they mush into the small space.   
  
Eventually Shiro puts a hand over Keith’s mouth as the guards footsteps get closer.   
  
And that—

Shiro’s suddenly aware of their closeness, how he’s pressed all the way against Keith. How Keith’s breathing hard from the excitement, how he shifts against Shiro.   
  
Their eyes meet and it’s electric. Dangerous and strange. Shiro shifts his stance and they rub together. Keith gasps behind the hand.   
  
Shiro can’t help how he leans in then, putting his mouth to Keith’s ear. “Quiet,” he says. There’s a delicious muffled whine in response.  
  
Heat piles quickly. They’re not... they don’t... but Shiro’s heart is pounding from the run, from the bike, from how Keith’s legs widen enough for Shiro to put a thigh between them and press in. Keith gives a staggered breath.   
  
Then Keith’s hips move, half a grind. Something that could be written off as an accident.   
  
But he’s hard.

Shiro breathes hard against Keith’s ear. He moves his thigh just enough to be accidental or intentional in return.   
  
There’s a louder sound from Keith, Shiro keeps his hand over his mouth. It’s hard to know what this is, what it should be, if Shiro should stop it—

But _fuck_ Keith’s hot against him. It’s dizzying, unsteadying. There’s a line still they haven’t crossed and it fills up the space. Every movement is weighted: accidental or intentional? Shiro doesn’t know, can’t think with how hard he is now in his pants, how much he _wants_.

It goes on for a while. Small transgressions. There’s no talking, just heavy breathing and then panting. Shiro pretends he’s listening for the guard but he’s really just trying to catch the little sounds in Keith’s throat.   
  
It’s excruciating. Not enough.

Neither of them seem able to cross the line so it’s just this tease. This winding that goes up and up. Shiro aches where he’s sure his cock is leaking in his pants. Keith makes another barely there kittenish sound and Shiro’s cock throbs.

And then there’s... something else. Against him Keith’s body tightens, his breathing shallow. If Shiro removed his hand he’s _sure_ Keith would be moaning.   
  
But he doesn’t because they aren’t—   
  
There’s another shift against his thigh, Keith’s cock rutting against him, it has to be—   
  
Keith’s head bows back and knocks the wall hard, a wuff of breath blowing out his nose. He shifts against Shiro in rhythm, like he’s— he’s—   
  
Shiro can’t even think it. It’s impossible.   
  
_But_.

Then Keith goes boneless. Shiro’s other hand comes to Keith’s waist for support. He feels like he’s been struck in the head. Did Keith...?  
  
He takes a deep breath against Keith’s neck. He tries to come up with anything to say or do but his head is empty. He’s so, so turned on.

When his hand falls off Keith’s mouth, there’s a gasped sound, and then Keith tilting into Shiro’s ear.   
  
“I think the coast is clear,” Keith says, voice a low gravel whisper.  
  
 _Nothing is fucking clear_ , is all Shiro can think in response.


	23. jealousy and possessiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E
> 
> **Tags:** possessive behavior, jealousy

The thing is, Keith isn’t dumb. He grew up the weird kid, the foster home to foster home kid. If he was once bad at social cues, he’s had a lifetime of study to get better. People watching was sometimes all the interaction he got.

All that to say, he knows that Shiro’s flirting with him. Has been. He knows Shiro looks at him in a way he doesn’t look at anyone else.   
  
But he also knows Shiro isn’t ready. For some unknowable reason Shiro’s not... acted. He toes the line, and pulls back the second Keith thinks that he’ll just take the leap. So Keith doesn’t.   
  
Maybe it’s too soon after the war. Maybe Shiro just likes to take it slow. For whatever reason, Keith mostly doesn’t mind.   
  
It’s fun, where they’re at. There’s a charged anticipation to all their interactions, a ‘will this time be it?’  
  
And Keith kind of likes to mess with Shiro here too. He likes to flirt back, to touch and spar and tease them both with the energy that crackles between them.   
  
He knows that sometimes the chase is just as good as the capture, and with a war behind them, there’s time.

But it isn’t until Keith is sitting beside James on a break and chatting that someone new comes to the table.   
  
Because Shiro all but matches in, dismisses James, and then takes his place, sliding smoothly into talk with Keith. Keith lets it happen without comment, but by no means does he miss it. He also doesn’t miss his own thrill at Shiro’s desire for his attention.   
  
And maybe that gives Keith some ideas...

He’s finds himself a few days later talking to Dverr, a Blade and on two occasions a former lover. He’s nice, outgoing, and when Keith smiles at him, Dverr leans in, thinking making there’s a chance to rekindle.   
  
Shiro’s not around, but Keith has no illusions about the whispering cadets across the room. If Keith’s learned anything, it’s that paladin gossip travels fast.   
  
Shiro appears not three hours later at Keith’s side. “Busy tonight?”  
  
Keith grins. He isn’t.   
  
It’s dinner and then a movie and then a stroll. It’s not a date but Keith nearly preens the whole time.   
  
The next day he knows he shouldn’t keep poking poor Shiro like this, it’s just... fun.   
  
He likes being the focus of Shiro’s attention instead of work. He likes Shiro wanting his attention.   
  
So maybe he sort of flirts with some guy on the Atlas crew.

That one works maybe too well, and the man smiles, moves closer and puts his hand on Keith’s shoulder.   
  
Keith’s immediate reaction is regret. Touch from strangers is just... no. He back steps, plays it off.   
  
He sits on that a week, half mad at himself for his own folly. To add insult to injury, there’s no sudden appearance from Shiro. Keith sulks about it, tries not to be obvious when his interactions with Shiro are the same.   
  
He just—! He needs to be patient. He needs not to push or tease. It’s probably unkind, and Shiro doesn’t deserve a child’s game of jealousy.   
  
So fine. He won’t. He’ll leave it alone.

The next week though, walking back to his apartment late from a regular dinner with Shiro, someone shouts after him. Keith stops and turns to see a man, vaguely familiar from around the base.   
  
“Hey,” he walks immediately into Keith’s space and Keith frowns.

“Hey. It’s kinda late, if this is a work thing can it wait?”   
  
“Actually,” and here the man steps in further and slides a hand onto Keith’s arm. “Heard you’ve been looking for some action.”  
  
Keith could react, could break this man’s arm in a second, but frankly he’s just a

little shocked.   
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“Heard you like ‘em big baby, and—“ the hand moves for Keith’s waist and Keith—

But it’s not Keith. Because Shiro is suddenly there, expression furious as he tears the man away from Keith & bodily puts himself between them.   
  
“This guy bothering you Keith?”  
  
Keith frowns at the other man who’s looking put out and angry.   
  
“No I think he was just confused.”

The man shakes his head and turns away. “Forget it,” he mumbles.   
  
Then Shiro turns to look at Keith. “You okay?” His hands go automatically to where the other man had touched Keith, arm and waist. Keith’s heart pounds at the way Shiro grips, a little too tight.

And maybe that’s why Keith says what he says next.   
  
“How do you know that wasn’t welcome?”  
  
Shiro’s face does something then, and the hand tightening on Keith’s waist. “Because he doesn’t have any right to be touching you.”  
  
Keith tilts his head up at Shiro’s looming presence.

“And you do?” There’s a lilt to it, soft and offering and teasing all at once. Keith’s near breathless at how Shiro’s eyes dip to his mouth and back up.   
  
“Yes,” he says, voice dark. “You’re _mine_.”

“Oh?” Keith leans back a little just to feel Shiro’s hands grip him harder.   
  
“I should have put an end to this game of yours the minute it started,” Shiro says, walking Keith back into the wall. “Should have made sure everyone knew you were off limits.”  
  
He’s nearly bearing down, and Keith can barely breathe pressed up against the wall. He’s aware suddenly of the heat, of his cock getting hard.   
  
And still he can’t help himself.  
  
“Am I? Off limits?”  
  
Something akin to a growl comes out of Shiro’s mouth, & he presses bodily against Keith. He’s hard.  
  
“Yes.”

What happens then, Keith hardly knows. All he can focus on is how Shiro dips the next moment and crushes his lips to Keith’s.   
  
The kiss is fire and hunger and Keith reaches up to grab at Shiro just as Shiro’s hands both clutch hard in return.   
  
There’s no thought to location, or oxygen, Shiro just ravaged him, kiss after kiss, mouth slanting and then tongue slipping into Keith’s mouth.   
  
Keith moans and gets a nip for it and then a deep kiss. He melts under the onslaught, weak against the force that is Shiro.

When they part for air, Shiro tucks against his ear, breath ragged. “This what you wanted? Wanted to rile me up so I would just _take_ you?”  
  
It sends sparks down Keith’s spine and he curses.   
  
“Yes,” Shiro says. “Going to give you exactly what you’ve been asking for.”

“Shiro.”  
  
There’s a bite against Keith’s neck & he gasps. “You’re going to scream my name,” Shiro says against his skin, “& then they’ll all know who fucks you so good. They’ll know they can’t compete.”  
  
Shiro pulls back then, but only to drag a dazed Keith toward the door. The next few minutes are a blur. They’re in his apartment, then bedroom, and then Keith’s been pushed down on the bed and is being quickly stripped.   
  
Above him Shiro’s eyes are dark and watchful. Keith almost squirms to feel his gaze, to witness the possessive way that Shiro regards him. He feels powerful, more powerful than any of the times he flirted to gets Shiro’s attention.   
  
“I do love your feisty nature, but this one is good too,” Shiro says. “Just needed to be put in your place.”

“And what’s my place exactly?” Keith says as Shiro steps back to begin his own derobing.  
  
He waits until he’s finished, and then meets Shiro’s eyes. “Beneath me,” he says, crawling into the bed and over Keith. “Taking my cock,” he mumbles into Keith’s ear. “Screaming for it.”

The next kiss is just as hot at the first and Keith gives himself over to it. There’s warmth and skin and Shiro’s cock a hefty weight against him.   
  
When his mouth slides away Keith expects the sucking kisses against his throat. He groans at the zips of pleasure.   
  
Then Shiro starts moving down. There’s a bruisy kiss to his collar bone, sternum. Teeth graze one nipple while fingers pluck the other. Noises fall out of Keith, unbidden.   
  
“That’s it,” Shiro croons sucking a mark just at his ribs. “Let them hear how you moan for me.”  
  
Keith flushes hot, worse when Shiro slides down enough to push his legs open. “Gonna fuck you until you cry, baby, until you’re begging me to stop. Because that’s what you want, isn’t it?”  
  
He bites then at the inside of Keith’s thigh and Keith nearly howls. He’s hard, messy blurts of precome on his belly. His hands are clawed into the sheets under Shiro’s assault.   
  
“You want me to wreck you, leave you open and sopping. Anyone who looked at you would know that you’re mine.”  
  
“Please!” Keith whines.   
  
There’s a low laugh from Shiro. Keith shivers. Wetness touches Keith’s hole then and he cries out. Another kiss is pressed to the base of Keith’s cock.   
  
“But first I’m gonna tease you a little. Turnabout is fair play after all.”  
  
At that a finger, slick with lube, slides into Keith.

Shiro fingers him slowly, torturously. He presses all the way in until Keith is deliciously full, and then pulls back just to play with his rim.   
  
Keith whines and arches for more. “Gorgeous,” Shiro says, “isn’t this what you want Keith? My attention?”  
  
“M-more!”  
  
Shiro hums. “Greedy little thing. But do you deserve it, teasing other men like you’ve been doing?”  
  
Keith gasps as three fingers plunge into him. “I— it wasn’t like—“  
  
There’s a bite against his thigh and a lewd suck. “Wasn’t like that? I saw you. Saw how you smiled, tilted your head so they could look at your lovely neck. I know a dozen men who would fall to their knees for the opportunity to have you.”  
  
Keith shakes his hair, mind spinning away beneath the fingers and Shiro’s words.   
  
“But they won’t, because you’re mine,” and Shiro pushes four fingers in. Keith keens, loud. His cock is twitching, if he just put a hand—  
  
Shiro’s wraps around his wrist. “Ah, ah. You’ll come on my cock or not at all.”  
  
“Please! Please!”

Keith widens his legs, near panting for it. He needs Shiro, needs more than teasing fingers. The fingers pull out of him then and Keith forces himself to breathe.

“You going to be good then?” Shiro asks, putting the head of his cock to Keith’s hole.   
  
“Yes, yes, Shiro please— I need—“  
  
The man bends back over and takes his mouth roughly. “I know what you need, baby.”

Before Keith can do anything, Shiro pushes in.   
  
It’s no slow, gentle movement. Shiro fucks in with all the force and confidence of a man exactly where he belongs. It’s devastating and sexy and Keith has to close his eyes just to manage. There’s pain but he almost likes it, likes that it’s from Shiro. He likes how Shiro’s hands maneuver his hips up, curling his whole body in just so he can bottom out.   
  
Keith moans and scrapes at Shiro’s shoulder blades just to hold on. There’s a bite to his own shoulder, another hickey. Shiro curses low. Then he’s pulling his hips back, cock almost slipping from Keith’s hole, and be bullies back in.   
  
“So fucking tight,” Shiro hisses.   
  
“Just for you,” Keith breathes.

And that... does something to Shiro. Instantly he slams back in, fucking Keith deep and brutal. The hands clench to bruising on Keith, keeping him positioned just right as Shiro begins to fuck into him hard and fast.   
  
“Just for me,” Shiro growls.

It’s good. So fucking good. Pain and pleasure and Keith can barely breathe with how Shiro bears down on him, but the possessiveness of it just lights him up. His cock bounces with the treatment and Keith just takes it, winding higher and higher, moaning for it.

It’s a slick sound, still building speed and Keith can do nothing but hold on. Shiro fucks him savagely, so deep he knows he’ll feel it for days. There’s nothing he’s ever wanted more.   
  
He spirals higher and knows his own orgasm is coming, that Shiro is indeed going to make him come untouched. It’s a dizzying idea and Keith tries to speak it, but there’s nothing but high, pleading moans from his lips.   
  
“That’s it,” Shiro snarls, “give it to me, only me.”  
  
Kisses pepper up Keith’s throat and then to his mouth. The kiss is barely that, he can’t spare the breath, wound so tight and—   
  
“Only you,” he hears himself says. “Yours. Sh— yours—!”  
  
Then suddenly Keith’s coming, electric pulses as Shiro fucks into him, staying deep and cursing. They grasp at each other as Keith spills across his own belly, blind with pleasure. And then Shiro is moaning, a gorgeous sound that has Keith shivering and his cock pushes as deep as it can go and starts to pulse. Keith feels his own hole clench, throbs of pleasure at the idea of Shiro coming inside him, at how Shiro groans through it, coming and coming.   
  
Keith’s mind floats away as they collapse down into the sheets. Everything hurts and Keith’s lungs burn but he feels... amazing. Satisfied in a way he’s never been.   
  
When Shiro pulls out Keith curls into his side and into Shiro. The man opens his eyes, he looks completely wrecked. Keith loves him.   
  
“Um,” Shiro says.   
  
Keith can’t help but laugh. “I hope that’s not the sound of regret on your part.”  
  
Shiro’s arm is quick then to wrap around Keith’s waist and pull him in tight. He drops a kiss off center of Keith’s mouth.

“No,” Shiro says. “You’re mine. Just a little embarrassed I was slow enough to require such prodding.”   
  
Keith kisses Shiro in return. “Well the important thing is you got there.”  
  
Shiro’s fingers tickle up Keith’s side. “You’re a menace.”  
  
Keith grins. “Your menace.”


	24. wedding fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G
> 
> **Tags:** wedding, fluff

  
There is a public wedding later this week, a planned affair with all their friends and family. It will have magazine photographers ready to cover everything due to their profiles and fame.   
  
But this is not that. This is the real thing.

They part just after breakfast, Shiro kissing Keith on the cheek before he heads out to pick up his suit.   
  
It’s a nice but casual button up and slacks, the shirt in a light gray that matches his eyes. The more formal paladin colors are for later.   
  
The day Shiro spends having lunch with Allura, Lance, and Matt. Keith will be with Pidge and Hunk. They could all be together, but he and Keith decided to pick this one tradition for today. A bit of separation will make the reunion sweeter.   
  
After, Shiro goes back to Matt’s, showers and gets ready.

The meeting place is out in the desert, a stretch of sand barren now, but once the crash site of his ship. The place where Shiro first came back to Keith, where all things began to be possible.   
  
He takes the hover bike, packed with everything he will need and rides out.

To his left the sun is beginning to set and the sky is alight with color. Shiro breathes deep, feeling the wind through his hair, his lungs fill with the excitement of what comes next.   
  
The rest of his life, with Keith.

He arrives early, Keith isn’t there yet. Quickly Shiro parks and begins to unpack and set it up.   
  
Keith doesn’t know this bit, but Shiro had wanted more than just some vows. It was an occasion, and even if it was just the two of them, Keith deserved to feel special.

Shiro finishes just as a dust cloud is rising at the horizon.   
  
_Keith_.   
  
The sun is almost gone now, but the colors in the sky are brilliant. The air is just beginning to turn cool, and it’s perfect. He waits as Keith’s bike grows closer.

Before Keith’s even killed the engine he’s smiling. He looks windblown, his cheeks pink, eyes practically glowing.   
  
He staggers off the bike with eyes only for Shiro. Shiro knows he must look the same. It’s only been a day, but seeing Keith always knocks him for a loop.

“Hey,” Keith doesn’t stop until he’s met Shiro. Shiro wraps his arms around him for a hug.   
  
“Hey yourself.”  
  
Keith smells of their shampoo and desert sand. There are a thousand memories in that scent.   
  
“What’s all this? I thought we were doing small,” Keith says when they part.

“We are. This is for after, a little treat.”  
  
Keith smiles and Shiro bends to kiss it. They share soft kisses until the need to breathe interrupts.   
  
“Ready?” Shiro asks against Keith’s mouth.  
  
“Always,” Keith answers.

Shiro leads them to the blanket he’s spread out on the sand. They each sit, and then ditch their sandy boots to more comfortably arrange themselves.   
  
“Ready?” He asks Keith. Keith is sitting cross legged, his hair just long enough to be braided but short enough to be pulled messy by the wind. He looks gorgeous in the fading light. He nods.   
  
From his pocket Shiro pulls out the ring. It’s silver outside and black on the inside, the writing inside the band glows quintessential purple. It says, ‘as many times as it takes’.

“Keith. You’ve saved me more times than I can count, from aliens, certain death, and a lifetime of dullness. You make me a better man, and it is through you that I understand what more eloquent people than me mean when they write about love. I love you until all the stars in all the galaxies burn out. Will you marry me?”  
  
Shiro’s heart is pounding by the time he finishes. He’s rehearsed it, thought the words through a hundred times to try and make them perfect, and it feels worth it to see Keith’s face. His eyes are glossy and his smile is wobbly, but he’s nodding.   
  
His hand is offered and Shiro takes it, sliding the ring on. Keith’s breath is loud.   
  
“Fuck, how am I supposed to follow that?” He says with a wet laugh. Shiro feels his own eyes burn. He brings Keith’s hand to his lips and kisses over the band.   
  
“Don’t sell yourself short sweetheart, it’s me who’s trying to catch up.”

Keith blinks a few times fast and then clears his throat. He takes back his hand, but it’s to pull a similar ring from his own pocket.   
  
“Shiro,” he says, meeting Shiro’s eyes. “You’ve made me who I am today, it’s.. it’s hard to put into words, like the first time I saw you after you crashed back into Earth. It was like everything was possible again. With you it all feels possible.” Keith takes a deep breath. “So I do. I love you—“  
  
His voice cracks. Shiro reaches out & offers his hand.   
  
“I do. I love you, Keith.”  
  
The ring is slipped on Shiro’s finger. Shiro twines their fingers together. With his spare hand Keith wipes at his eyes.

“It’s real, this is real.”  
  
“Yeah,” Shiro says. His cheeks hurt from the smile.   
  
“Fuck,” Keith says. “I don’t know why I’m crying, we planned this!”  
  
But Shiro gets it, he feels just as tender. After what feels like a lifetime a struggle, and quite literally in Keith’s case, they’re here. It’s a peacetime, a time for love.  
  
Shiro draws his husband in and kisses him.  
  
They fold down slowly, kissing and touching. Shiro can’t stop fingering the band on Keith’s hand. When they do break, it’s twilight, the sky has gone a deep blue.   
  
“Now for the treat,” Shiro says.   
  
He reaches and draws the picnic basket to them. Inside is a fizzy drink similar to champagne, a small container of finger foods and another with chocolates and fruits.

Shiro takes lead, picking up a rice bite very similar to sushi and offering it to Keith.   
  
At Keith’s skeptical look Shiro offers, “everything is Hunk approved.”  
  
That settles it. They work their way through the food, offering bites back and forth. The sky darkens and the stars begin to appear. By the time Shiro cracks open the champagne-similar drink, they’ve got whole constellations above them.   
  
Keith sighs happily, leaning into him. Shiro pours into two small cups and offers one to Keith.   
  
“Excited for the second wedding?”

Shiro asks.   
  
Keith bumps him. “Sure,” Keith says taking the cup. “But I’m pretty sure this one will be my favorite.”  
  
“Me too,” Shiro says.   
  
They clink and then take a drink.   
  
After that they lie back on the blanket, hands twined. There will be dessert in a bit, but for now they’re both happy with this.   
  
“There’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight,” Keith says, voice hushed.   
  
“I know.”   
  
Keith’s hand in his squeezes and it’s perfect. Shiro feels, with a certainty he’s never had about anything else, that he’s exactly where he’s supposed to be.


	25. D/s figging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E
> 
> **Tags:** d/s, light consent play within d/s, sex toy, figging

The toy is Olkarian, and after making their way through human and Galra toys, Shiro thought it would be a nice surprise.   
  
Plus they’d been marketed in the shop as “organic” and had been good for “sensation play”. Shiro remembers how much Keith had enjoyed the Galran sensory gel. It had made his cock so sensitive that even with the cockring Shiro had been able to get him off multiple times with just a fingertip playing with his cockhead.  
  
That had been a good, good day.

So he orders the new toy, and when it arrives he responsibly reads all the directions. He takes his role as Keith’s partner and Dom very seriously, and with alien things it’s better to be safe than sorry.   
  
He texts Keith a photo of the toy when he’s finished. _Got something for you._  
  
It’s intimidating in the photo, much, much too thick for Keith to take, but Shiro grins and sends the photo anyway.   
  
He’ll wait until much later to reveal that this toy, per the instructions, is meant to be whittled down to a custom size. It had been one of the selling points for Shiro, being able to shape the toy just as he knows Keith will enjoy.   
  
_That’s... big,_ Keith replies.   
  
Shiro laughs and sends back, _I know you can take it baby. For me._  
  
Keith doesn’t respond, but Shiro knows he’s blushing anyway.

##

  
  
Keith tries not to think too much about the photo Shiro sent during his workday, but admittedly isn’t that successful.   
  
He trusts Shiro implicitly, but the size had been... intimidating. Keith’s never— at least not that big.   
  
Still, he’s got a nervous and excited energy by the time he finishes work and gets home. Shiro’s introduced him to a lot in the bedroom, and even when Keith is unsure, Shiro guides him through it. Keith no longer even tries to keep track of how many new kinks the man has given him.   
  
“Hey baby,” Shiro kisses him when he comes in. “I made dinner.”  
  
They eat and relax, and when it’s about time, Shiro directs him to ‘go get ready for bed’.  
  
Keith does, showering and brushing his teeth and ignoring his half hard cock as he does so. When he comes back to the bedroom Shiro is seated there, their box of toys closed beside him.

  
“Come here,” Shiro says. This is how a lot of their play begins.   
  
Keith’s in briefs and a tee, he walks slow and barefoot to Shiro. Shiro’s hands settle on his hips, pulling him in between his legs.

“Anything you want to talk about?”  
  
It’s a check, one that isn’t so much for Keith, as it is for Shiro. Shiro is so good that way.   
  
Keith shakes his head. He’s a little uncertain, but he has his words and his signals should it come to that. He puts himself in Shiro’s hands.

“What was that?” Shiro asks. His hands tighten slightly, thumbs pressing in at a good pressure.   
  
“No, sir.” Keith amends.   
  
His reward is one hand sliding up and pulling him in, a kiss is put to his lips.   
  
“Better,” Shiro says.   
  
They share kisses back and forth, each hotter than the last. Shiro tilts back until Keith can’t help but climb into his lap for more.   
  
The arms that encircle him then are a bonus.   
  
“Been thinking about what I got you?” Shiro asks when he pulls his mouth away for a breath.   
  
“No,” Keith says just to get the playful swat against his ass.   
  
“Hm, you’d think with what you know is coming you’d be a bit sweeter.”  
  
Keith bends his head to nip at Shiro’s throat right where he’s most sensitive. The man makes a deep sound.   
  
“I don’t think you love me because I was sweet.”

Shiro laughs at that, and the sound makes Keith’s belly flutter.   
  
“No, I suppose not.”  
  
Shiro meets his eyes and the memory of their last scene blooms around them. It had been all about Shiro wrestling Keith down into submission and _taking him_. There had been nothing sweet about that, and Shiro had loved it. Keith had privately preened over his bruises for nearly a week after.   
  
Before Keith can respond with something else smart, Shiro’s hands tighten and then Keith is moved off Shiro’s lap and down into the sheets.

He hits the bed on his back and gasps. Above him Shiro pulls off his shirt one handed.  
  
Fuck it’s hot, everything about him is always so goddamn hot.   
  
“I would put you on your hands and knees for this,” Shiro says as he reaches for the box,

“but I want to watch your face as I fuck you until you cry.”  
  
He’s only managed it once, an occasion in which Shiro tied him up and played with him for hours until Keith was so overstimulated he couldn’t help but break. That had been a strange pleasure and relief, and he wonders if Shiro can reproduce it now.   
  
The idea of it makes Keith’s cock twitch.   
  
“Think you can?” Keith smiles with all teeth, baiting the man.   
  
A length of cord is drawn out of the box.   
  
“I guarantee it,” Shiro says.

Shiro pulls Keith’s shirt up and off, then makes quick work with the rope. He’s self-assured and well-practiced. Keith plays at being difficult just to feel his strength press down and wrap tight with the rope.   
  
Not too tight though. When he’s finished Shiro runs two fingers under to check. Stars, Keith loves him.  
  
When he leans back to look over his work, his eyes rake down Keith’s body. They stick on his briefs that are very obviously distended.   
  
“You look good enough to eat,” Shiro says.

“Am I on the menu?”  
  
Shiro’s fingers pinch one of his nipples, and Keith startles at the bolt of pleasure.   
  
“Later maybe. For dessert. First.”  
  
From the box then he pulls out the toy. It’s... smaller than the picture, and more shapely. His confusion must immediately show because Shiro grins.   
  
“I was teasing you before,” he brings the toy closer so Keith can see. “It’s customizable. Comes bigger and you whittle it down.”  
  
For some reason that makes Keith flush hot. He isn’t sure if it’s the slight disappointment he won’t be made to take something that big, or that Shiro has spent time making this toy into a shape he thinks will please Keith. Maybe both. It’s hard to tell sometimes what is Keith’s personal kinks, and what’s just his enormous attraction to this man.   
  
“But,” Shiro goes on, dark eyes staring into Keith’s, “if you want a bigger size, we can certainly try that in the future.”  
  
Keith practically gulps, has to swallow hard and pull at the bindings to feel them steady him.   
  
“Um.”  
  
“Something to think about,” Shiro says innocently. The man grabs a pillow then and man-handles Keith, lifting his hips and sliding the pillow under.   
  
“Comfortable?” Shiro asks when he finishes. Keith wants to bite him.   
  
Hands go to the band on Keith’s briefs, his eyes stay on Keith’s face though. He looks expectant.

“Yes,” Keith says, and arches his hips. He knows Shiro loves to take his time and Keith both loves and hates it.   
  
“Yes, what?”  
  
They’ve only just started but Keith wants to curse. Shiro’s in rare form tonight and it’s... affecting.   
  
“Yes sir."

The briefs come off. It’s only a small relief, because what comes next is the /touching/. It’s casual, possessive, and stays well away from Keith’s cock.   
  
Keith groans and bites down on pleas as Shiro works him over. It’s not new, but Keith never seems to have any barriers against it. There’s kisses, light and heavy touches. Shiro spends time on his throat, his nipples, and the trail of hair heading down his abdomen.   
  
“Shiro!” Keith grates out when his cock has leaked a literal puddle on his belly.   
  
“Patience, baby.”

Eventually he does get to the lube. This takes time too though. He pushes into Keith with just one finger at first, barely anything. Keith tries to shift into a good angle, but Shiro thwarts him.   
  
It’s a slow push in and out that drives Keith to finally cursing. Shiro only hums and then pushes in a second finger.   
  
It goes on and on until Keith feels as if he might break before they’ve even started.   
  
Then, “you’ll have to tell me how you like this shape.”  
  
Something blunt and much thicker touches Keith’s slick hole. He nearly trembles.

##

  
  
Shiro’s favorite parts of scenes are when he can draw it out. He likes to take his time looking and touching Keith.   
  
So he makes the penetration slow. Pushes in just millimeters at a time, watching as Keith’s face shifts to express how it feels.   
  
It’s heady, the power.

Shiro carved the toy carefully, recalling the shape of some of the Galra toys Keith had responded to best. Although thinned somewhat, he did leave it thick enough for Keith to really feel it.   
  
“Fuck,” Keith gasps when the bulbous head slides all the way in.   
  
“Good?”

“More,” a demand.   
  
Shiro stays at his own pace, pulling back a little and then continuing the slow fuck in.   
  
“Ah, it’s—“ Keith bites his lip.   
  
“Big?”  
  
“Feels... different.” There’s a furrow to his brows.   
  
Shiro hums, he pets at the trail of hair just above Keith’s cock. The next push gets another gasp, and Keith’s knee rising from the bed. Shiro pushes it back down.   
  
“Sensitive today,” he notes.   
  
“It’s—“ Keith’s hands move before he remembers they’re bound. “It’s tingling?”  
  
This catches Shiro’s attention. He looks at where the toy is more than halfway inside Keith. _Fuck_ , it looks so good.   
  
“Where?” His hand goes to touch the rim and Keith jerks. “Hurts?”  
  
Keith shakes his head. “Yes. But no. I don’t—“  
  
Shiro looks him over with an acute eye and then subtly touches the bare skin of his belly with the prosthetic. It takes a quick reading and displays it on the small screen for him.  
  
Higher than normal biometrics, but nothing that’s worrisome. Shiro even checked for allergic reaction since this toy is of organic material.   
  
Whatever it’s doing, it’s not health-dangerous.

“Do you need to stop?”  
  
He wouldn’t normally offer such a clear out. Neither of them like interrupting a scene, but sometimes with a new toy it’s worth it. Keith’s safety comes first.   
  
Keith shifts and the toy goes deeper. He hisses. “N-no.”  
  
Shiro looks him over again, and makes an entirely different deduction.   
  
“You like it,” he says. Statement not question.  
  
He slides the toy further in and Keith’s mouth drops open. He makes a sound that fizzes down Shiro’s spine.   
  
“Hurts, but you like that.” He makes his point by quickly shoving the rest in, until the larger grippy end is the only thing outside Keith.   
  
Keith jumps hard, legs shifting almost thoughtlessly in the sheets. This is the way he looks near the end of scenes, abandoned to himself.   
  
It makes Shiro hungry for more.

##

  
  
“Beautiful,” Shiro says. Keith swallows hard and tries to figure out exactly what Shiro is referring to, but it’s getting more difficult to parse by the second.   
  
The toy is burning. First it felt just like the ache of being opened up, the sweet please-pain he was so used to. But then it just kept growing. With every bit that was pushed into him, the tingling grew into heat and then into fire. It’s burning him now but—   
  
Despite the sounds and curses falling from his mouth, Keith doesn’t use his words. He doesn’t double tap.   
  
He can feel Shiro’s eyes on him, dark and covetous. He likes it. Likes to please Shiro, likes to... suffer for him. This way though, only this way. Where he knows he’s safe, there’s no actual danger.   
  
Shiro gives him just a moment to recover from taking the whole thing before he starts to pull out.

“Is it getting worse?” Shiro asks, but he sounds far from worried now. He sounds interested.  
  
Keith’s hands claw into what sheets he can grab, still bound. It is, it is increasing, like a burn up through the middle of him.   
  
“Ye—ah!”  
  
The fuck back in is just as good. Or bad. Keith can’t tell it’s all getting mixed up in his head. It hurts, but he grits his teeth against any words that would make it stop.   
  
Shiro swears, low. The toy starts to move faster.  
  
Keith writhes against it, body moving out of his control. A hand presses him back down and he’s grateful. Shiro fucks into him again and again.   
  
Keith’s no stranger to pain, but this is so different and invasive. Shiro nails his prostate and he shudders, his cock smacks wet against his belly. He wants it to stop. He wants more—  
  
Fingers pluck at his nipples and he almost screams. The sensitivity is intense. Everywhere. It’s not just the pain, it’s his nerves. They’re alight, tuned in in the way he only gets after a very, very long scene.   
  
“Fuck, you’re so hot baby,” Shiro growls. “I know it hurts but you take it so good.”

Keith’s eyes open, he doesn’t remember closing them, and Shiro is above him. He’s watching Keith’s face, he looks like he wants to eat him.   
  
There are tears suddenly in the corners of Keith’s eyes. The pain is tearing into him with every deep stroke in. _Fuck_.

Keith has to shut his eyes again to bear it. It’s not worse than the serious wounds he had during the war, far from it, but it feels like it seeps in deeper.   
  
Or maybe it’s how he’s laid out for Shiro, letting Shiro do this. He can’t block it out like he would with normal pain—

Doesn’t even think he wants to.   
  
“Burns,” he gasps. “Sh-iro.”  
  
He can practically feel the frenetic energy coming off the man above.   
  
“You can do it,” Shiro says, fucking him faster and faster with the toy. Keith’s whole body is buzzing with it. “You’re doing so well.”

The whine that Keith makes then is new. He shifts madly in the sheets, claws tearing at fabric.   
  
The tears finally drip down his cheeks and the next hard breath sounds like a sob. Before he even realizes it, he’s shaking his head.   
  
He doesn’t mean it, or he does. He doesn’t know. His head is so loud with sensation, with pain.   
  
“I can’t,” he hears himself say. “I can’t, I can’t, Shiro!”  
  
There’s a too soft kiss to his wet cheek. “You can,” Shiro’s voice against his ear. “Just a little more baby.”

Keith’s knee knocks into Shiro’s hip and the man kisses the corner of his eye.   
  
“You look fucking amazing like this. Just a little more, for me.”  
  
Keith gasps and pants, tears trailing down his face as the fire presses over and over inside him. It’s still growing, still tearing down things he didn’t know he had inside him.   
  
A hand on his chin tilts his head and then Shiro kisses him, full on the mouth. It’s ravenous, tongue dipping into his mouth, while Shiro’s hand wanders down his body.   
  
The one is still moving between his legs, never slowing, never pausing.   
  
Keith—   
  
A hand wraps around his cock and then Keith does scream. It’s swallowed at once by Shiro, who kisses him as he begins to come.   
  
It’s utterly flattening. The pain jackknifes into sharp pleasure and he’s spilling in Shiro’s hand, moaning and whining and crying. He’s never had an orgasm like it, so knife-edged.   
  
But _fuck_ it runs through him over and over as Shiro’s eases him down. The toy is slipped out and the hand on him slows. He feels like he’s in pieces. A blank nothingness. Even the pain has now receded. It’s lovely, the relief and break of it all.   
  
He hears at a distance Shiro moving, a slick, quick sound and then feels the heat of Shiro’s come on his belly.   
  
The man is tucked against his throat panting, groaning. It gives Keith a nice, full body shiver.

##

  
  
Maybe Shiro should have waited for Keith to come around, but the moment he’d broken under Shiro’s hands, it had been too much.   
  
He’d guided Keith down and then haphazardly undone his fly to get a hand on himself. It hadn’t taken much, the visions of Keith so beautifully taking it for him were overwhelming. Keith had cried out, but endured because Shiro asked him to. The rush of that power, that trust, were delicious.   
  
He’d pressed his face into Keith’s neck and come, stroking himself across Keith’s belly. The orgasm had been perfect, and then raising himself back up to see Keith, eyes closed and quiet, had been more so.   
  
While Keith was down, Shiro did the cleanup. He tossed the lube and toy back in cleanup bag, and then got them and the toy box off the bed. There was a damp wipe he’d set out before, and he uses it to clean off Keith’s belly and then down between his legs. He doesn’t know if the burning has stopped, if Keith will need a cream, but it’s better than nothing for now.   
  
Cleaned, he then gently unties Keith’s hands. The man is breathing slowly, and offers no resistance. His wrists are a little red with the binding and pulling, but not too bad. That had been the first thing Shiro had been sure to get good at.   
  
He massages Keith’s wrists anyway, and then slowly begins to work his arms back down, letting his body go naturally, rubbing around his shoulders to encourage blood flow.   
  
Keith makes a soft sound.   
  
The last step is moving the pillows and getting the comforter down and over Keith. Shiro ditches his own pants and shirt, scooting under the blankets as well.

He puts an arm over Keith and curls him in. Keith comes, pressing his nose into Shiro’s throat and sighs.   
  
The silence settles. Keith will need water and a snack in a bit, but for the moment this is good. Another sound comes from the dark tangle of hair.   
  
“Good baby?”

There is a hum, and then a kiss against his skin.   
  
“New kink unlocked,” Keith says. His voice is wrecked. Shiro laughs.   
  
“Yeah,” he says. “Same.”


End file.
